Harry Potter ArcStrider
by justus3138
Summary: what happens when the vex find a wizard filled with light in the past time travelling? They study it of course and see what a ghost will do with it. First fan-fiction constructive criticism welcomed
1. Chapter 1

Many beings see time as a river. Flowing in one direction. For the most part that's true, we are born we live within the confines of our lifetime and then we die. Why concern yourself with things that you will never see or experience within your own bubble of existence. This line of thinking was broken when the vex came.

The vex proved that something does exist outside our time that can see us, touch us, hurt us. They proved that time is not a river, it is an infinite ocean comprised of finite events. The vex collective is comparable to a whale in this vast ocean. Moving to and from parts of the ocean, consuming what it wants in order to grow bigger.

The light frightens them, the light of the traveler is something even the guardians who use it do not fully understand so how can the vex predict it? Naturally they attempted to destroy that which they could not understand. But guardians are notoriously difficult to kill and keep dead, so they had to resort to research. Attempting to understand the paradox that is light so that they may assimilate it.

That was when they found him, someone from before the collapse who held the light. The vex found him when they felt him travel through time. Just a little jump back three hours nothing they haven't felt before, but he had light. That is what fascinated them for all guardians where forged in the light when a ghost found their lifeless body. None had light within them this strong before becoming a guardian.

They had to study him. This human could be the key to understanding the guardians and thus the light. However, they couldn't go to him, that would cause waves in the ocean that would affect current operations. So, they decided to bring him to them. This was still risky but the vex had no other choice if they wanted to study this unique specimen.

I returned to the land of the living feeling like a fireteam of titans decided that hunters made the best roads. Once my vision cleared I noticed that I was in a wooded area of some kind. This alarmed me because my last memory was of being inside the Vault of Glass looking for clues as to how the vex found me. Also, I`m a vindictive ass of a hunter with a loaded hand cannon and a score to settle. Getting back on track I took stock of my surroundings beyond the obvious.

The foliage was something that I remembered from my days as an impressionable kid who just got his first wand. How did going into the vault send me all the way back to earth? "Ghost do a scan of all radio frequencies, see where we are and knowing the vex I`m going to ask when we are as well," I signed. I`ve been through so many vex time gates that I automatically ask what date it is since time to the vex is a cheap hooker on speed dial, always available but snarky the entire time.

The worst case was when I missed an entire year of fun messing with Venus and the fallen who lived there. Apparently when they heard I was not dead they started keeping an eye out for my legendary traps. they told horror stories of how those who fell into Loki's traps where humiliated in such gruesome ways before being killed, in such detail that many run screaming. How do I know this? I would send them footage of the traps being sprung and wait near their camps to listen for the screaming. Fallen terror always puts a spring in my step.

Ghost appeared to give me a report. "I couldn't find any vanguard communications in the area, but I found a primitive radio station that might have been left replaying a broadcast during the collapse." "play it for me" I replied, what I heard made my body freeze and mind go blank.

It was the morning report that the Dursleys would sometimes listen to before breakfast. How could this be that station was a live performance not a recording, yet I could hear the familiar voice of the reporter. "Loki, Loki! Are you alright" my ghost shouted, bringing me out of my stupor. "ghost we have to scout the area, if my suspicions are correct then my search is over." I whispered, fearing that anything louder may shatter the sliver of hope that grew in my cynical heart.

Give a wizard eternal youth, paired with infinite lives and a goal and you get an eventuality. I eventually became an Animagus after years of meditation and countless gruesome deaths from partial transformations that left organs where they shouldn't be, I finally succeeded in transforming myself into the majestic form of a raven.

I know it's not as cool as a dragon or phoenix however being able to change into a raven in seconds has saved my ass more times than I can count though it only delayed Felwinter`s revenge for enchanting his shotgun to make party noises while firing confetti. That Exo was way too obsessed with that shotgun of his, because no one should know how to use one as a club with such proficiency that the hapless victim looks like paste but said shotgun remains pristine, aside from firing confetti.

After trading armor and hands for feathers and wings I took to the sky. Nothing is more freeing then flying unaided through the sky. After taking a moment to enjoy my euphoria, I looked down and felt that sliver of hope blossom further. While from a different perspective I never forgot the layout of Little Whinging. It`s strange to look upon a place filled with such bad memories and feel joy, but I guess that those memories pale in comparison to the horrors I was witness to in my time as an Iron Lord.

I flew to number 4 Privet Drive with trepidation. While I confirmed that I was in a time before the collapse I didn't know if I was in the years before or after I was taken from my own time. I landed on the windowsill outside of the bedroom that I vaguely remembered leaving my trunk in the day before my abduction. The gap in the window that I would leave for Hedwig was a reassuring sign that made the blossom of hope in my chest bloom further.

After clumsily prying the window open, Hedwig made it look easy. I stepped into a memory. Everything was as I left it the opened trunk with its contents strewn about in the way only thirteen-year-olds could achieve. While this was all familiar to me it also was foreign. I was no longer that child, I spent almost a millennium fighting an endless war while simultaneously searching for a way back to this very moment with such fanaticism that I never thought about how much those centuries changed me. While I knew the mess was mine I also knew that I would never make one again. The routine of packing everything neatly with military precision was something I learned out of necessity and wasn't going to stop.

An unholy screech snapped me out of my angst fueled reverie. Snapping my head to the window I was greeted with the sight of a snowy white owl flying in. Her landing on me stopped any thoughts I had of crying tears of joy, because I was still a raven and her right claw was around my chest and showing that she didn't like me being in the room.

In the time that I have been an Animagus I`ve learned that when I'm a raven I'm able to speak bird so it came as no surprise that I was able to hear Hedwig`s agitated voice. "what are you doing in here, you mangy eater of roadkill?" she barked. For such a beautiful bird she had quite the mouth on her. "you do not recognize me Hedwig? I guess I look very different but I`m still hurt." I signed. "I would remember if I graced one of your kind with my given name, now who are you" she said imperiously, apparently, she was also prideful. "I am the one who you bonded yourself to as a familiar and would appreciate being let go of." I replied with as much strength as I could, considering she was almost crushing my chest with her claw. "Lies! My hatchling has been gone for two days and you are no wizard!" to add emphasis she squeezed just a little bit tighter. "If you let go of me I can show you!" I wheezed with what air I had left. For a moment she stared at me and then I felt her grip loosen. After I finished coughing she spoke "Fine, but when you prove you are lying I will rip your flimsy wings off before your head comes off."

Apparently, she is also a pro at death threats. Not wasting any time, I changed back to my human form. After doing so I removed my helmet so that Hedwig could see my face. I have never seen an owl slack-jawed but the site before me was so hilarious that I couldn't help but chuckle. No sooner had the sound left my lips I found an owl on my shoulder attempting to rip off my ear. Once the attempt upon my appendages was over she hopped back onto the desk and I changed back into a raven, so I could hear what she had to say, and as her previous words proved it was going to be witty.

"My hatchling is a raven! Oh, the shame what will the other owls think! How have you grown so fast in two days? I guess the new cloths will make up for you being a raven but not a word to the other owls!"

I felt pride in her praise of my armor. It is gold and green armor covered in the designs of the Iron Lords with a few Norse ruins etched in to and some magical protections that I learned when traveling the EDZ. The cloak that all hunters wear was longer than most, almost touching the ground with fraying from travel and wolves decorated it. My helmet covered everything in plasteel but a thin strip for the visor, resembling helms worn by knights of old. The chest plate while ornate was compact and functional, designed for mobility. My boots and bracers where also similarly minimalist but armored.

"You say I have only been missing for two days?" I asked, she nodded "for me it was much longer living machines from beyond time took me to a time and place that may or may not be our distant future. So much has happened for me that you would grow old and die before the tale was finished. I started to lose hope of ever finding my way back even now I fear this all may be a dream." I choked out the last bit as that fear gripped my heart. I felt something warm and soft cover me, a wing of white feathers, and then she spoke.

"I`m sorry hatchling that must have been hard, but you are here now, and this is real and if they come for you again I will sink my talons into their throats and not let go until they stop breathing and you are safe." She comforted, I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of a snowy owl attempting to strangle a vex goblin to death. That love, and commitment helped.

Once I collected myself I told her I now had to make arrangements for my return to the time of my birth. She understood and told me I could talk to her anytime if I needed to. Returning to my human form I look upon my possessions from the past thinking "look out Hogwarts, Harry Potter is back, and this Iron Lord known as Loki the Lord of Tricks and Magic bows to no one.

After packing everything and shrinking my trunk, (thank the traveler the vex didn't take away my wand) I couldn't help but cackle at the fact that the trace on my wand faded centuries ago and now they couldn't track my use of it. The first stop would be to Gringotts, to find out what I own and to find a place to live that won`t have blood stains when my relatives piss me off. I left them a note saying something similar, don't know why I did it, I doubt they cared about my absence aside from having to cook their own breakfast.

The trip was mostly covered by my raven form, cause like most guardians I never had need for civilian clothing and the last thing I need is to be mobbed by the crowd asking why Harry Potter is wearing strange armor.

Finding a space large enough to transform with no one noticing, while being close to the bank was somewhat challenging but I managed. Now to get into the bank. The cloak of invisibility wasn't going to cut it, in the crowd someone was going to run into me. There was a building near the entrance with a ledge that I could jump from. I climbed up to the top of the building I was by and proceeded to park core my way to the correct building, all while maintaining my hunter cloak to avoid being seen.

Now came the reveal the impact from my landing was going to disrupt my cloak. Not that I wanted to sneak around the goblin guards out front, as funny as it would be, making a bad impression with the ones in charge of my finances wasn't on my list of things to do.

With a deep breath I leapt from the ledge. The landing was perfect not even a bit of dust, just a strain on my legs and the sound of my active camo being disrupted.

Ghost made me an official guardian when I was sixteen, so I stood at a respectable five eight. Becoming a guardian stopped my ageing, while this meant that I was always going to be ID`d at every bar for eternity, this year at Hogwarts my appearance could be brushed aside as a growth spurt.

With the stares from passerby`s I was getting I was glad that I had a helmet that wasn't coming off until I get a room to meet with my account manager. With graceful strides I made it to the front of the bank quickly. The guards gave me a glare but otherwise they did not stop me, makes me wonder what they had to deal with in the past to make my attire unworthy of stopping.

Once inside I stood in line quietly while taking in the architecture, nothing had changed from the first time I was here with Hagrid. The goblins faces were fixed with permeant scowls that probably made their smiles look like a serial killer`s. I walked up to the available teller when it was my turn.

He seemed a little surprised with my attire but then again who wasn't? once I was in front of him he asked me in an irritated voice "what is your business here today?" I leaned in to indicate that what I was about to ask wasn`t meant to be heard by the gawking crowd. "I am here to see the Potter account manager about my personal finances."

This goblin had a good poker face, not a single twitch of surprise at my request. "Very well if you will follow me to a private meeting room in the back" he said with formality. I followed him into the back and down a hallway made of marble and into a meeting room that looked like a Victorian board room.

After the teller left I sat down and waited for the account manager to appear. In fifteen minutes of my arrival he showed up a smart dressed goblin that looked virtually the same as every other goblin. He gave a little start when he saw what I was wearing but recovered quickly enough. "You can remove your helm; these chambers are enchanted with the best privacy wards we could find." He asked, with that assumption of mine confirmed I removed my helmet. Eyesight is also something ghosts fix for their guardians.

"Now that we can talk face to face are you, are you at all aware of your account standings at this moment? He asked.

"No that is why I came today." I replied simply.

"well we have charms to track our clients' wellbeing and yours have been inactive for the past two days, something that has never happened before and now they are reading that you are of age, care to explain how that might have happened?" he asked while politely, the undertone said all I needed to know. I was on thin ice and had better tread carefully.

"there are creatures that exist outside of time and gaining their interest can result in those things, if you survive, I`m willing to verify my testimony with memories or veritaserum if you wish." I replied evenly.

"that will not be necessary this room is enchanted to notify its occupants if someone is lying and who, you have not set the enchantments off." The goblin grounded out, probably disappointed I was telling the truth.

"Shall we continue with the purpose of this meeting then." I asked smugly.

"Yes, since your parents passing all accounts where frozen due to their will being sealed. However due to your status as an adult we unsealed the will and began organizing the items. You get most of the accounts and property with exceptions to assets willed to Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape. This is a list of those items and a copy of the will that you may read at your own time seeing as we already read the will in your absence." He handed me two sheets of parchment which I sent to my inventory, both for safe keeping and to see the look on the goblin`s face. I wasn't disappointed with the bug-eyed look I got.

"What is the status of my new estate and what properties do I own?" I asked while thinking that an Iron Lord needs a proper dwelling to intimidate his foes, especially when he pisses them off and needs to wait out the shit storm.

"Your liquid assets are over 50 million galleons and we are still calculating the interest and storage costs due to the sealing of the accounts. Your trust fund remains unchanged at 100 000 to be topped off on your birthday every year. I will give you a list afterwards but notably the cottage in Godric`s Hollow was turned into a memorial without proper compensation to the Potter estate, which we are currently rectifying with legal action and freezing the ministry`s accounts until such time" a blind man could see the glee in his eyes "and Potter Manor was burnt to the ground during the war however the land titles are still in the estate. Is there anything you would like to add?" he asked.

"Yes, now that the accounts are unsealed I have a few investment directions for you, make the liquid assets grow, but it would put a smile on my face if you could mess with the ministry financially while you do so (let them squirm) and anyone else I may add to the shit list. You get an extra percent on your commission if you agree and I would like the properties to remain as they are with renovations done of course to get them back up to standards, do you accept?" I asked.

The goblin looked like Christmas came early, and readily agreed to the new terms and I left with a portkey to the site of the manor. Time to get that proper dwelling.

The manor looked like something out of a movie. The stone foundations being the only thing that survived and the pillars crumbling, piles of wood that somehow weren't turned to ash. And all of it was covered with overgrowth. Thankfully next to Osiris I am the next leading expert on vex temporal mastery.

I had long since perfected using time distortion to hide my caches in destroyed buildings. The trip through eons of time left an imprint on my magic, making time and space related feats of magic ridiculously easy for me. Combine that with vex tech hidden in my magic bags and I could do some amazing things.

Like send a manor back in time to before it was burned down and have it and the original crispy version exist in the same space with certain requirements to enter the hidden restored version. The requirement being I give you permission to enter when the two versions of the land aren't switched with the manor being the surface existence to host gatherings if I so choose.

Those who I allow to enter will have to walk through the overgrown entrance gate at the front of the property. If someone were to walk through the gate without my permission and the magical signature that gives, they will walk into the burned down version of the manor.

The past week had been spent refurbishing the manor. While I was able to return the manor and furniture to pristine condition I had to take the paintings and books out of the vaults and put them back to where they belong. Thankfully I was able to locate the house elves who worked for the Potters and convince them to come back.

My wardrobe was also increased, now I can walk around in public without people thinking I`m cosplaying, mail ordering clothes is easy when you have a ghost that knows all your measurements for revive.

Today however I am packing for the finals for the quidditch world cup. Hopefully I haven't forgotten anything important about them during my abduction. I haven't told anyone that I am no longer living with the Dursley`s, in fact with all the things I have been doing I haven't even thought about visiting anyone. Guess I`ll cross those bridges when I get there.

The first problem being where to meet the Weasley`s, thankfully that one is easy I wrote back saying that I would meet them at the leaky cauldron when they wanted me to visit them.

Once everything I needed for the trip was packed into one of my expanded bags I made my way to the outside of my home. Temporal distortion also doubles as an anti-apparition ward. Once outside I apparated to a deserted street near the leaky caldron that I had set up silencing and anti-muggle wards on so that I could apparate to the alley without the ministry giving me a hard time.

Ron`s letter said they were going to be at the pub at around noon, so I claimed a table for myself and ordered the lunch special to eat while I wait. Guardians may not require food for sustenance, but we still instinctively enjoy consuming it, watching Cayde eat ramen noodles with no lips will forever remain burned into my mind. The meal was meant to distract me from the trepidation I felt at meeting my friends after so long. My biggest fear was that they would look at me and see someone else in front of them, someone who was not the friend that they knew.

The Weasleys were always a loud and boisterous family I heard them as soon as they exited the floo, well guess its time to face the music and come what may I wasn't going to waste this second chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Squadron of Fallen chasing you and shouting about how they`re going to rip off your Exo horn and use it for unspeakable things? Let me get my shotgun. Vex want to replace your pretty, glowing Awoken eyes with there`s? I can probably squeeze xenocide into my schedule. See friends from almost a thousand ago that haven`t changed that much in the two weeks since you all left school but its still more then you have in centuries? The fallen would be laughing at me with their raspy voices for nearly fainting at the emotional roller coaster seeing Ron and Hermione again took me on.

I had a few seconds before they noticed me to collect myself. The smiles they directed at me played havoc with my pounding heart. I wanted to run up and hug them while crying my eyes out with how happy I was, but now wasn't the time so instead I plastered on one of my trademarked grins.

I was praying that Hermione had the rigid character that I remembered cause half a second after I put that grin on I remembered that was the grin that dropped lots of panties in the last city. Don't judge me, 900 years will destroy anyone`s self-control. Hermione`s lack of a reaction was both a blessing and a curse.

On the one hand thank god this isn't even more awkward but now I`m starting to think that all those women probably were looking at me like I was the last man on earth, not an unreasonable assumption considering humanity was bordering extinction and I was a fully functioning young man that could die and come back for more S&M fun, Bella Lestrange lived up to her name.

Now back to reality. Hermione is hugging me and saying she missed me. I used a few glamors to hide the fact that my body is that of a healthy athletic sixteen-year-old, and not a scrawny underfed fourteen-year-old. Once she let go of me Mr. Weasley asked if I had everything I needed, I nodded and pointed at my bag and said, "extendable charm."

He quirked an eyebrow but didn't say anything. We made our way to the fireplace and floo`d to the Burrow. Like Privet Drive everything was exactly as I remembered it but was prepared for the emotional backlash and didn't even flinch as I held myself together.

"When is the quidditch world cup?" I asked. Ron was the one to answer with the enthusiasm that I remember him having for quidditch. "We leave for the cup tomorrow, but it won`t start for till the next day waste of time if you ask me." "I happen to think that seeing different cultures is not a waste of time Ronald." Sniped Hermione in the fashion I also remembered. Judging by the look on Ron`s face this was a recurring argument, so I decided that it wasn't my problem. "Where am I sleeping so I can put my bag down?" "Ron`s room your sharing." Replied Hermione.

The afternoon flew by with ease talking to my friends was like riding a bike. Just have to refrain from popping a wheelie and show that I`m far older then I appear. Older then Dumbledore actually, isn't that a weird thought? Catching up with my friends without letting anything slip was draining and I was asleep when my head hit the pillow.

It was early morning when I was woken up by a dull ache in my forehead were a faded lightning bolt scar was. Didn`t expect that guess the connection between Voldemort and that fragment of his soul was numb from the distance of time-travel, like circulation from a limb you've sat on for too long, and only now is the collective soul realizing my fragment is no longer alive.

Well seeing as I`m up and have an hour before anyone gets up to get ready to leave, I may as well get some stretches done. While guardian bodies don't atrophy from sitting around muscle memory does, and for a hunter who prides himself with his mobility that is unacceptable. After getting dressed in a loose-fitting t shirt and sweats I went outside to find a spot on the lawn to practice. Not too far from the house I began stretching out every muscle in my body, making sure none of my limbs were hindered by my clothing or anything else.

The flips and jumps that hunters employ have their roots in parkour. While traditional parkour was meant to get from point A to point B through urban environments, hunters created a whole new style to move through groups of enemies quickly and leaving as many corpses as possible. Arcstriders are masters of this art and the really good ones are able to include guns to the dance making for a loud and deadly whirlwind of cloak, blade and gun. I always lose myself to the simple routine of practicing this form of combat. Dodge, strike, jump, strike, flip, slide, strike, etc. Without realizing it I drew Quickfang and began using it in my practice session.

After working up a sweat I came out of the trance I fell into. Once my breathing evened out I froze. I wasn't alone in the clearing. Turning around stiffly I was greeted with the sight of Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George, all trying to imitate a fish. If I wasn't so terrified I would be laughing. We stood there staring at each other for so long I finally decided to speak first just to break the silence. "Your going to catch flies if you don't close your mouths." I remarked rather dryly, but that was all they needed to start bombarding me with questions finally the chaos got to me "Enough! One at a time." After that everyone fell silent to let the motor-mouth of the group begin the interrogation.

"Where did you learn to do all of those tricks? How do you move so gracefully? And where did you get that sword?" She fired of like a submachine gun. "In order, over the past two summers, don't know maybe the same raw talent I have for brooms and I was in the market for one." I lied rather smoothly if I do say so myself. The scowl Hermione sent me shot that thought down faster than Shaxx would with a new heavy machine gun.

Thankfully the twins in their puckish ways stopped Hermione's quest by gabbing an arm each and dragging me back to their home while babbling on about how the house cup was in the bag this year.

Once back we ate breakfast quickly and I washed off my morning workout. Then we went for a hike to get to the portkey that we would be taking to the world finals campsite.

Along the way we met the Digory's while Cedric was polite and nice enough his father was a man I couldn't bring myself to like, not that I hate him but he doesn't see that talking as if his son beating me in a game after I am rendered unconscious by outside interference is something to be proud of, it`s not only making Cedric uncomfortable but showing just how stupid he is. That being said, it was rare to see parents in the last city have time to brag about their children in such a carefree manner about meaningless achievements.

Everyone else was gasping for breath once we reached the dirty old boot. Cedric was the least winded and his father the most, that put a smile on my face.

A smile that was wiped away when we traveled by portkey to the grounds. Even after making them and using them for hundreds of years I still fall flat on my ass. An embarrassment to a hunter as old as I.

Finding our tent was easy in that it was near our entry point form the portkey, but in between the two we saw many different groups of people from around the world. For me it was like seeing a magical version of the last city before the walls where built. The only thing that was missing was the looks of fear, a welcomed absence.

After leaving our belongings Mr. Weasley gave us free reign to explore the campsite as long as we are back for supper. Me, Ron, and Hermione were wandering through the tents. We saw some African wizards mingling with each other and a few curious passerby's, the Irish and the Bulgarians where at each other's throats like two fallen arguing over who owns the servitor.

The sound of metal ringing against metal caught our attention. We followed it until we found a bunch of tents owned by wizards that appeared to be of Asian descent. I had a pretty good idea what was going on, but my friends didn't and dragged me along to see what was happening.

We finally made it out of the tents and into a small clearing where some wizards were dueling with swords. I could tell that this was a group, what with the younger wizards standing off to the side with swords while two other students and what I can assume is the older teacher, are in the middle of a spar with the teacher as referee. The two combatants were good for their age but when you have trained guardians to take a sword to a gun fight and win, anything less seems lackluster.

As the fight came to a close with the taller one disarming the other Ron had to open his big mouth. "They aren't as good as you Harry." While he didn't shout it out at the top of his lungs everyone in the clearing heard him and where glaring at us. I and Hermione wanted to beat him over the head and she was following through with the desire. Still the master and the student who won the last spar where approaching us the master had a neutral expression, but the student was barely holding back his anger, probably at the slight to his skills.

Once they where in front of me I decided to take control of the conversation and introduce myself "hello my name is Harry." I didn't want to give them my full name in hopes that my fame doesn't blow this out of control. The master spoke first "Greetings Harry my name is Miyagi" I had to restrain myself from giggling cause I didn't want to know if Miyagi lived up to his name and he off handedly took a jap at me by only introducing half his name, in certain Asian cultures a full name is apart of social etiquette, not that I could complains seeing as I started it.

"We couldn't help but overhear someone commenting on our practice spar and decided to converse with the person." He continued. "Well my friend over there who is being beaten by his girlfriend, was the one to blurt out his tactless thoughts." I replied while setting up a little prank in revenge for this. Miyagi looked over to where Hermione was delivering a beatdown. That made me forgive Ron for this little stunt because I found the physical abuse to be a little excessive but wasn't going to stop it.

"So, I can assume that it was you who your friend was referring to as being better with a sword?" Miyagi asked with a hint of steal in his voice, this just keeps getting better. "I am, but that was his assessment not mine" I tensed, this might get ugly. "Well be that as it may my student, Ryoto, is still slandered by it; would you perhaps be willing to participate in a friendly spar to settle the dispute?" the tone of his voice told me all I needed to know about what might happen if I tried to refuse. "Sure, and again I apologize for my friend`s carelessness let me just inform them and we can continue." I walked over to Hermione while she had Ron in a headlock. "Just to let you know thanks to this I now have to give this guy a spar." Ron`s face paled and then turned blue when Hermione applied more pressure.

I turned around and went back into the clearing where Miyagi and Ryoto were standing. "Do you have a sword with you?" Miyagi asked, to which I replied by pulling out Quickfang from my inventory. He raised his eyebrow at my non-traditional looking sword and asked "do you know the charm to dull the edge?" I ran my finger along the sword`s edge and applied my version of the charm wandlessly, I handed it over to him to inspect and make sure the charm was applied. He shortly after handed it back.

We squared off and Miyagi shouted, "the rules for this duel, no killing or maiming, no magic, disarm your opponent our they yield ends the match do you both agree?" We both nodded our heads. "Begin!"

Ryoto started off with a strike to my left side which I blocked with my sword held by my right hand on the handle and my left on the spine of the blade after the impact I used my right leg to deliver a roundhouse kick to his undefended side. This surprised and winded him a little. The dirty look he was giving me said all I needed to know about what he thought of that. Where he a guardian I would have followed up with much more, but this spar doesn't mean anything to me so let's let him think he might still win.

He changed his tactics after that striking quicker and less committed to each one preventing me from doing anything like I just did. It didn't matter cause while he was fast, I was much, much faster, I wasn't even using both hands on my sword. Ryoto was slowly realizing this, the red blush his anger gave his face was slowly replaced by pale white as he tried to find a way under my guard. After a few minutes of this I decided to end this farce. I ducked one of his swings and spun with my foot out to knock him off his feet. Before he could recover I had my foot on his sword arm and mine at his throat.

The first words I heard him speak where "I yield" what surprised me was the smile he had on his face. I let him up and he hugs me, I was shocked. Once he let go of me he started to explain. "I have never fought anyone like you, thankyou for that, that was the best match I`ve ever had." Great a battle nut, worst type to deal with cause their reactions to my skill is a little off putting, hatred of fanboys and girls still going strong after all this time.

After that they were both politer, we exchanged full names and they where a little surprised at my name, turns out my fame reaches Japan, great. We parted ways shortly after, I with their address for their dojo. Mr. Miyagi`s kendo. I will give him credit he knows how to take advantage of his name for marketing.

After wandering for a bit longer I noticed it was getting late best to head back to the tent for supper. Tomorrow the quidditch world cup starts and the wheels of fate and time begin to turn with the light of a guardian to steer it, hopefully towards salvation for all.


	3. Chapter 3

_First off, I want to apologize for taking so long to update. Life has been taking time away from writing but that was not the only thing. This story is dear to me and I want to make it as good as I can with the constraints that my job has on my time. The characters of Harry Potter are well defined, and I am having trouble bending those characters to suit this story. My other fanfic Jaune Nicol Arc is easier to write due to the two universes not having such rigid character development. Also, JNC is like my test run to see what works for me so I can put it in this fic. Thankyou for reading._

 _Justus3138_

I have always been something of an adrenaline junkie. Quidditch was a test of nerve and skill that I loved. Fighting armies over the span of centuries was an even bigger rush, the fervor of battle was like a drug for me in the first century. After that it lost its kick, I still love a good fight, but the hunger for battle has been tempered by experience and a new appreciation for the quiet moments in between.

While I enjoyed the world cup, it wasn't in the way most fans did. Seeing my friends and surrogate family smile and enjoy the game was the highlight for me, though watching the men drool over the veela was a close second, century old mind for the win.

Afterwards, the twins had to be the most entertaining, especially when they started singing love songs about Ron and Victor. Then a familiar sound was heard, something that never fails to drain the warmth from my body, civilian screams of terror.

Mr. Weasley tried to keep everyone together, but the crowd was in a panic. It was easy to slip away from them and make it look like it was the frightened people who separated us. Once I found a tent to hide in I let ghost take care of my wardrobe. The familiar light of my iron lord armor being transmated on was a comfort before the battle ahead.

After exiting the tent finding the death eaters was simple, follow the ominous chanting mixed with screams. When I spotted them dangling the civilian grounds keeper`s family in the air my light ran cold, cold but furious like the storm I knew I would be unleashing. Arc light dance around me like a swarm of angry bees, the buzz created by it sounding much more dangerous. The Arc Staff soon after materialized in my right hand. This weapon had saved me and killed my foes more times than I could count.

With my weapon ready I charged. The Arc light coursing through my limbs enhancing everything, speed strength, reaction time, they didn't know I was among them until I struck. The first one I hit with a slash disintegrated into motes of arc light. Now I have everyone else`s attention. Spells of every kind where thrown at me, none hit me. Arc light is electrical energy in a wieldable form, when your body is giving it off you become apart of the electromagnetic field around you.

I could feel every spell in the air, even the ones that could not be seen. Dodging them was simply a matter of moving my body in the correct path, side step, back flip, combat roll. With centuries of practice, I made it look easy, I danced around the deadly magic, reflected some with my staff, all while making my way through the death eaters like a scythe though a field. Some wisely fled while their comrades died by my staff using portkeys. I could not follow.

Once the last of them had fled or died I took a minute to look at my surroundings. Guardian kill zones are always cleaner then normal, kills with light don't leave behind blood or bodies. Just scorch marks to indicate where the killing blow happened.

Aurors gathered around me with wands pointed, this was going to be a pain. The only thing keeping them from opening fire was the arc light still shrouding me and my earlier display. Finally, a wizard stepped forward to address me, his portly and pompous demeanor already telling me this wasn't going to go well.

"You! Will surrender to the ministry of magic for prosecution of the deaths of fellow wizards." He demanded.

I had to take a moment to comprehend his stupidity. "They threatened and tortured others, yet you would condemn me for putting a stop to it?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Their crimes are not what we are putting on trial." He added. "And I doubt they would have ever been brought to trial had they lived." I retorted.

This was going nowhere, with the last arc light left from my staff I created an explosion similar to a titan's fist of havoc, but it was just to blind them it didn't have enough power to do any damage. With the aurors distracted I activated my cloaking, making escape child's play. Come to think of it wasn't that what I did with my invisibility cloak when I first got it? Break rules, be places I shouldn't be?

It took me a few hours to find my friends. They were looking for me in the burnt remains of the campgrounds. I hid behind the remains of a tent to cover the glow of trans matting out of my armor and into my civvies.

I let them spot me, they where so worried about me. Nobody worries about Guardians, they can come back from death. It was a surreal experience. Until a glowing green snake with a skull appeared in the night sky like a sinister aurora. Hermione, the ever knowledgeable, explained that it was Voldemort's calling card.

While it concerned me, the picture that the puzzle pieces where making, it didn't incite fear in me. The Taken King was a god in every sense of the word except for upper case. After facing off against something like that with other guardians, a human with delusions of godhood is little more then an uppity child, granted that child could kill but once I find him, because there is no way that he would leave me alone, he will find out how small and worthless he truly is.

The paper wasted no time in collecting information about the world cup incident. Typical, when tragedy strikes the news doesn't dress it up much because they already have the reader's attention. They released a morning edition the day after it happened, and fairly accurate, if with a small amount of embellishment.

To paraphrase, they did a little fear mongering with the dark mark, the death eaters were also written about but more for a build up to what the writer really wanted to talk about. A mystery, a man dressed in armor that looked old except for the obvious skin-tight synthetic suit underneath the plates. Honestly how did they get a picture of me? last I remembered wizard cameras still used flash powder.

The paper talked about how this mysterious warrior cut through the death eaters like a knife through butter with his staff of lightning. They theorized that he could be an elementalist.

When I was looking through the ruins of Hogwarts in the time of guardians, I found a few pages that talked about elementalists. They were wizards that were incredibly gifted with different forces of nature, able to wield them without a wand. One thing they where very clear on was that elementalists could only use one element with such proficiency.

Their magic would reject the other elements so harshly that they would actually have difficulty with simple spells like summoning water or making fire. It was an interesting read.

The rest of the summer flew by but not without continued mentions of "The thunder warrior" that made me want to strangle the writer.

Shopping went off without a hitch. I found a more secluded place to practice and bought a few books on privacy wards to make sure I wasn't discovered. Its so much easier to learn new spells when you don't have to look through weathered ruins for legible books.

Today was the day that we finally go back to Hogwarts. It will be nice to see the castle as it should be, filled with life, not the crumbling ruin it is in the future. The memory of what it looked like filled me with the resolve to prepare Earth for the collapse, but not now, right now I am living the life I was supposed to, the collapse is almost a thousand years away, I have time.

Hermione POV

Something was different about Harry. The person she had been spending the summer with was almost completely different from the friend who was dealing with a lot last year.

The old Harry was in his own words just Harry. He acted the way you would expect a thirteen-year-old to act. This Harry was different.

His posture is relaxed yet it seems like he's ready to act at a moments notice. Before he was always tense in crowds from being mobbed by fans. Also, puberty seemed to hit him like a truck over the summer. Ron was always tall but now Harry is taller and not as gangly.

Maybe he took up martial arts over the summer? That would explain training with the sword that one morning. But that opened up more lines of questions then it did answers. I'm no expert but it looked like Harry was and no one gets that good in two months. Also, the sword looked weird, like something out of a sci fi movie.

Even Ron has started to notice that something is off with his best friend. We agreed to try and get answers out of him on the train ride to school. I hope that this doesn't bring up more drama like what happened last year.

Ron POV

Harry has changed. He doesn't act like my best friend anymore. He's more distant, he's hiding something. He even beat me a chess! And he's a lousy chess player. Hermione's noticed too and made a list, a long list. We agreed to try and ask him what's wrong or changed over the summer.

Harry POV

They thought they were being subtle, but every time they noticed me looking at them they would tense up. I knew this day would come, the disparity from who I was and who I am was too much for me to cover up.

We had just gotten on the train and found a compartment that was empty. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife.

"you have something you want to say." I stated to the two across from me. they looked like children who had gotten caught stealing sweets. Hermione was the one who spoke up.

"Something is different about you, you're not the same person from last year. We just want to know what happened to our friend." She stated with Gryffindor courage.

"I'm not going to deny that something happened but I'm also not going to reveal the details, before you jump down my throat the reason for that is that a train car is not the best place for private conversations and there is so much to tell that you wouldn't believe unless I showed you so until I can get my hands on a pensieve I will say that something found me when we used the time turner." I explained hoping it would stave off the big questions.

Hermione was pensive, going over what I had said. Finally, she looked up and spoke. "Alright, I'll trust you on this but if we find someplace that we can talk privately you will answer some of our questions even if you haven't found a pensieve."

The look of determination in her eyes told me that was the best that I was going to get. Ron though finally made his presence known.

"I have to agree with Hermione pensieves are really rare and I don't think we could wait that long." He said.

"Alright that will work I guess." I conceded.

"What could be so unbelievable that you don't think we will believe you Harry? Or so dangerous." Hermione asked. Guess I have to throw her a bone.

"For you it was a few months but for me it was much longer, that's why I look so much older and that's just the beginning of it." I dropped on her like a tone of bricks.

She started to sputter, and I could see the mental breakdown happening. I had to drive home my point.

"That is just the first thing that happened and honestly the tamest, and I can't show prof of the rest inside this tiny compartment. Please just wait until we get to Hogwarts Hermione please." I begged.

How do you tell your friends that you became a time traveling immortal with superpowers who slayed gods that make human mythos look like a bad joke? The easiest way would be to show them my memories but like Ron said pensieves are hard to find. I should almost hire the goblins to find me one.

Hermione stopped asking questions and seemed to be trying to figure it out on her own, Ron at first looked angry but once he saw the tired expression on my face he let it go too.

The rest of the trip was passed in uncomfortable silence. The sorting was the same.

The new professor Moody rubbed me the wrong way, like he's hiding something that was going to bite me in the ass. Guess I'm as paranoid as he is.

What came after his entrance filled me with dread.

"This year Hogwarts will not only be your home but host to two other schools participating in a legendary event, the Triwizard Tournament." Albus Dumbledore spoke with the flare of an announcer.

I have lived long enough to know when the hand of fate is getting ready to slap me in the ass like a cougar you don't want to sleep with. This was her winding up.

Sadly, she is a persistent bitch, so I've learned that all I can do is clench beforehand.

Once the announcements were concluded and Albus was getting ready to send everyone to bed I stood up noisily in order to get everyone's attention.

"Do you have something to say mister Potter?" Barty Crouch asked in mild confusion.

"Yes, just a small announcement, due to the drama that I seem to find myself in every year I feel that this is necessary." With that I raised my wand so that all could see the glow at the tip.

"I, Harry James Potter, also known as Loki, founder of the Iron Lords, do so swear upon my magic, not to attempt to enter into the Triwizard Tournament or to compel someone else to enter my name for me, so mote it be."

The change of the color of the glow from white to red signified that the oath was real for all to see. A magical oath could be done wandlessly, but I figured this was enough of a shock for everyone. Titles must be added to the oath if enough people recognize the title, the last of humanity in an alternate timeline count.

Not wanting to be mobbed, I left for bed in the Gryffindor dorms. The shitstorm I left behind could be dealt with tomorrow. Still better then dealing with people calling me a cheat and a liar behind my back when my name comes out of the Goblet of Fire.

How do I know that's going to happen? Simple, the death eaters are getting restless. The world cup incident was a warning. His influence is still out there and I know he is still alive and gunning for me.

The Triwizard Tournament is just a convenient cover to attempt something against me. What I don't know yet, but I will find out and make my displeasure known to Tom.


	4. Chapter 4

The castle was buzzing with gossip from the announcements surrounding the Triwizard tournament. The topic of Harry Potter being chief among them. What kinds of crazy things happened to him these last three years. Lots of the stories where not even close to what really happened and the ones that were, were discarded as outlandish.

All throughout this no one could find Harry Potter. Sure, they saw him in class but afterwards he just seemed to disappear. None knew that as a hunter disappearing was a standard skill. The reason was something few would have been able to wrap their head around.

When the Taken King was defeated, and the Touch of Malice forged, he saw what it truly was and when the Whisper of the Worm appeared, he had an idea. These two weapons contained the souls of two Hive gods and one Fallen gained a Throne World.

The plan was simple, use the two weapons and drain the power the gods gained from killing his foes. This would keep the Taken King and Xol from ever gaining enough power to revive themselves and maybe obtain his own Throne World.

The experiment was a success.

His disappearances were to go to his Throne World and set it up and make sure it was well defended. Unlike most Throne Worlds his was not tied to the physical world like Oryx's Dreadnought or Crota's on the moon. His was anchored to the Dreaming City which resides in the Ascendant Realm ever since Riven allowed it to be taken. Because of this anyone wanting to force their way in would have to traverse the Ascendant Realm, a realm where the rules of physics are weak and easily broken.

The Sword Logic that gives birth to these worlds is also what maintains their paracausal existence. Power is gained through force and death. Killing something in its entirety proves that you are more powerful and by The Sword Logic the essence of your murdered victims will fuel this rise in power. Everything must be taken by force; gifting power makes it false and weak.

Gifts were how he made his world a haven and more accessible. Throne Worlds and their owners are paracausal existences, meaning that within their world they define their own existence, the only rule they must abide by is The Sword Logic.

Harry could create gates that would gift those who pass through entrance into the Dreaming City, making travel easier and safer. However, because they did not enter by force those who use the gates cannot kill Harry within the Dreaming City. In fact, no one can be killed within the City.

Attempts to break this cardinal rule are dealt with differently in certain parts of the city. Within the training areas the killed will have all injuries healed through time reversal, they will still feel the pain and won't heal until they are dead. Outside of these areas it works more like a reflection, any harm done to another willfully is instead done to you.

Not even the Unforgivable curses could break this rule. Magic is a part of the natural universe and thus has to bend before the rules of the unnatural Throne World. Because of The Sword Logic that built the world there had to be a way to enter and kill Harry permanently, if one wants to do this, they would simply have to state their intent and would then be thrown into the Ascendant Realm where they could begin the process.

The steps to killing an ascendant being are simple yet herculean. Force your way into the Throne World, pass through the defenses built upon the world's own logic, expose the ruler and kill them in whatever way you choose. The biggest problem being that the defenses only follow whatever logic the maker uses, like maybe all light effects everyone the same way it does vampires. The Throne World can function like a dungeon in a video game. Only thing is, that if you die while trying to kill the ruler you don't get to respawn.

To man the defenses, he used the essence gathered from those he killed with Touch of Malice and Whisper of the Worm to create sudo-living beings. They had all the memories and bodies of the ones killed but they were just husks of their former selves, filled with only loyalty to the one that brought them back.

The Ascendant Hive in the Ascendant Realm had been trying to breach the city for a while but stopped when they figured out that their fallen troops were being added to the ranks of the defenders.

By the time he was finished setting up his Throne World, Halloween was fast approaching and with it the arrival of the other schools and the selection of the champions would be upon them.

Harry finally broke the almost two-month long silence, with a request to his friends to meet him up on the seventh floor. It was time to show them everything.

The Room of Requirement was a secret of Hogwarts that was revealed to him in the distant future, the ruins of the school managed to hold onto the magic that supported the room, allowing Harry to find it.

He asked for a room to hold a gateway into the Dreaming City. Not to hide it because that would open the room of hidden things and he guessed that more people would have need of a room to hide things then a room to take you to a different dimension. This would hopefully prevent people not in the know from stumbling on it.

The Dreaming City eliminated the need for a pensieve. So now it was time to uphold a promise. A promise to tell the truth.

Ron and Hermione made their way to the room after they found notes in their pockets from Harry. How he got them there was just another mystery to add to the pile.

They found him leaning against a wall with a tapestry of a man trying to teach trolls ballet. For all the world he looked completely at ease. That wasn't the case. This was the moment of truth for him. Would he be able to have the best of both worlds or would the two lives he has lived be unable to coexist?

"What's this all about, Harry?" Hermione asked, having lost what little patience she had. First, he dodges their questions and then he makes that announcement when the Triwizard tournament was announced after which he proceeds to disappear after classes.

"You wanted answers, they are through this door." He pointed to a door across the hall from him.

'When did that get there?' Hermione thought. While she was pondering the vanishing door, Harry opened it and walked through. Seeing no other option to get the answers she wants, she followed with Ron in tow.

The room they found was quite spacious. On the back wall were two pillars the color of gold shaped like horns, bowing towards each other to form an oval. Harry put his hand on one of them and, with the sound of something like a deep drum being beaten, the space between the horns was filled with what looked like outer space being sucked into the center.

Without a word, Harry walked into the curtain of reality, vanishing from Ron and Hermione's sight. This was a test. How strong was their faith in their friend? For Hermione it wasn't even a question, her hunger for knowledge would have pushed her on, she followed him through. Ron could sense on an instinctive level since seeing his friend again that something was different, he didn't know how to explain it, but Harry felt like a giant to him. Something vast and beyond his understanding, but what he did know was that he was still the same Harry that would do the noble thing. With that thought he too walked through the gate.

Hermione and Ron would later describe traveling through the gate like they were suddenly being yanked forward by their navel, but over in an instant. Once they regained their footing they looked around and were left speechless.

Before them was a city of incomprehensible beauty and grandeur. At first glance it looks like the city was built into the largest geode ever. Walkways would cut through the rock to reveal the purple gems within. The buildings had curves that matched the surrounding landscape perfectly. Nothing was out of place, yet it all seemed to be natural. As if the city itself grew from the rocks it was built on.

They were on the end of a huge walkway with an exact replica of the gate in Hogwarts behind them. Up ahead was Harry making his way to the city. They had to jog to catch up to him.

"What is this place, Harry?" Hermione asked, for once speechless.

"Welcome to the Dreaming City," he said without slowing down. "It was originally built by queen Mara Sov of the Awoken people but when the city was taken and dragged into the ascendant realm its ties with the physical world were severed. I managed to cleanse the taken from it and retether it to the physical world when I claimed it as my Throne World."

Naturally Hermione ended up with more questions than answers after that, but Harry wasn't inclined to stay in one place and answer every little query. If he did, they would never make it back before the weekend ended.

With the ease of someone who knows their way, he led them to the city library. This building was about half the size of Hogwarts and contained at least ten times more knowledge and secrets than the old school.

He took them to the history section. This portion of the library was different in that all of its contents where simulated with a miniature Infinite Forest, a vex machine that can create real copies of environments and species in order to collect behavioral data. The one in the library was not powerful enough to make complete simulations. It could recreate recorded events but making a Fallen with its own personality was beyond its computational abilities.

Once they entered the whitewashed room through the vex gate they were in the Finite Forest. Harry turned around and finally addressed his friends. "This place is like a much more advanced pensieve. All of the history gathered in this library has been compiled into virtual walkthroughs, the interface is behind me," and true to his word a console was behind him shaped like a podium.

He went up to it and before Hermione and Ron appeared a bunch of holographic panels with titles and a portrait behind the title. Hermione was the first of them to talk. "Which one should we start with?" she asked.

"I guess the very beginning." Harry replied.

Suddenly the panels shifted leaving only one in front of Ron and Hermione titled 'First Contact'. Surprisingly Ron was the one to reach out and touch it, starting the holovid.

(opening cinematic of destiny 1 for those who what to watch the video.)

Harry's friends found themselves in a barren wasteland. Before they could ask, he told them. "We are on the planet Mars of our solar system."

Suddenly they heard a noise and looked up to the sky to see what looked like a shooting star, only it was coming for them. Seeing as Harry didn't move from the console that was still present, they decided to stay near him. The shooting star turned out to be a human spacecraft. Something Hermione had to explain to Ron, along with how the air on Mars was toxic, just to get ahead of the questions.

Once it landed, the crew exited the spacecraft, Hermione noted that they were carrying rifles, not something you usually bring to a barren world. Once they started moving, a platform appeared underneath them to help the viewers keep pace with them.

The astronauts finally came to a rocky hill that they proceeded to climb. On the other side they found something extraordinary. Rain on a dried-out world and a huge white sphere floating just above the mountains. The hologram cut out and someone began to speak, while a model of the solar system appeared.

" _We called it the Traveler and its arrival changed us forever. Great cities were built on Mars and Venus, Mercury became a garden world. Human lifespan tripled. It was a time of miracles. We stared out at the galaxy and knew that it was our destiny to walk in the light of other stars, but the Traveler had an enemy. A darkness which had hunted it for eons across the black gulfs of space. Centuries after our golden age began this darkness found us and that was the end of everything, but it was also a beginning."_

The white walls returned after that. "When the darkness was about to overwhelm humanity, the Traveler did something, I don't know what, but it left it almost dead, before it went silent though it created the Ghosts with its final breath." A star-like construct with a glowing eye appeared next to Harry. "They seek out those who can wield the Light of the Traveler and gift them with extraordinary abilities that magic, and science, cannot begin to comprehend. The Traveler's chosen have been called many things, The Risen, Light bearers, Iron Lords and, the most common, Guardians." With that, Harry grew silent waiting for his friends to speak.

"How could humanity be pushed to the brink of extinction and we not know about it? Last I checked, London is still here and still trading with the world." Hermione pointed out.

"Yes, you are correct, what I showed you is something that is going to happen in the future nothing can stop the Traveler's arrival and I don't want to stop it." Harry replied. "One of the enemies of humanity is called the Vex, they are able to travel through time. For some reason, I had Light without being a Guardian. When we travelled back in time last year with the time turner, the Vex became aware of me and dragged me into the future. It was there I became a Guardian and where this city was built."

Ron was next to speak and even though he didn't say much before he seemed to pick up on this one important question. "How long has it been for you, Harry?" and from the way he almost whispered it he probably had an idea.

"Almost a millennium for me. A Guardian cannot permanently die if his Ghost is still functional, nor do they grow old. Add on top of that this Throne World, it is very difficult to kill me and make sure I stay dead." Harry revealed.

The shock on their faces was understandable, how could someone who has only lived for fourteen years comprehend living for a thousand?

"You called this city a Throne World, what does that mean?" the only girl asked.

"One of the races that came to destroy humanity was called the Hive had a semi-religious belief that existence is asserted through violence. That the laws of nature exist because there was nothing else strong enough to challenge it. Through endless slaughter and a deal with worm gods, the Hive leaders became strong enough to challenge the very laws of the universe and within a limited space completely usurp them. These spaces were called Throne Worlds and the philosophical belief that made them was called The Sword Logic. The three leaders became Ascendant Hive with one being known as Oryx the Taken King, ruler of the Hive."

"When he came to this solar system, to avenge the death of his son Crota, the Taken War broke out. To make a long story short, I and a group of Guardians killed Oryx's physical body and then killed him again inside his own Throne World; which should have destroyed him permanently but one of our group took his heart to Eris Morn and had it fashioned into a weapon called the Touch of Malice.

"I confiscated the gun knowing it contained the soul of Oryx who was going to feed off of the kills made by the weapon in order to resuscitate himself. I still used it, but I syphoned off the power Oryx tried to take and eventually used that power to make my own Throne World. As long as I am not killed within this city my spirit will return to this place and my physical body will reform provided my ghost doesn't revive me first." Harry finished.

"So, if I were to stab you right now…" Ron trailed off, with Hermione glaring at him.

"You would be the one to bleed out from the stab wounds. The Sword Logic views any gifts of power to be false and weak. I gifted entry into the city to you and used that to setup that law within the city. If you wanted to try and kill me, you would have to make your intentions known and the city would throw you out so that you could force your way back in, because the only way to gain power through The Sword Logic is through force. I don't recommend going outside the city, out there is the Ascendant Realm which is filled with Hive and Taken that have more than a few kills under their belt."

Ron paled a little at that, Hermione too but her curiosity helped her recover. "What are Taken, and why is Oryx called the Taken King?" she asked.

"The Taken are living beings who have been corrupted by a power that Oryx created. The weaker Taken have had their will and all that made them individual scooped out and replaced with the King's will, they are in essence zombies that are covered in black light." He stated with the air of someone telling a ghost story at a campfire.

"Why did you come back? You lived such a long life why go through all of the effort to return?" Ron asked surprising the other two.

"I have never had a normal life. When the Vex took me that only made it worse. This life right here in this school is the most normal I have ever had, and I wanted that back, messing up the Vex on my way back was icing on the cake." Harry managed to choke out without getting too emotional; despite being hundreds of years old, his body was still that of a moody teenager. "Also, with my presence here I might be able to prevent the collapse of humanity when the darkness arrives." He added on trying to get away from his almost breakdown.

"Well if we are even going to understand the problem, I guess me, and Ron have a lot of studying to do." Hermione declared with such fire that Harry was touched. Ron on the other hand paled like someone just handed him the date of his death sentence.

"Ha ha ha, well I guess I had better show you how to operate this console, I was already planning on leaving the gate in the Room of Requirement, so you will be able to come back whenever you want. Shall we begin?" He asked.

What followed was a weekend of stories, from the rise and fall of the Iron Lords, the last city, the Vault of Glass, the Hellmouth on the moon, Skolas, the Taken War, the second Siva outbreak, the Red War, the Infinite Forest, Rasputin, the Dreaming City.

Harry tried to tell them everything but there was simply too much to fit into a weekend and some things that he wasn't ready yet to talk about, but maybe in the future he would tell them, he hoped.

 **Sorry everyone for taking so long to write this chapter but I wanted to include content from destiny forsaken. Also shout out to enji-benjy for reading this chapter over and pointing out my mistakes both little and big.**

 **Justus3138**


	5. Chapter 5

Being back at Hogwarts was strange. The first few months didn't really count because I was busy building my throne world. But now that I don't have anything pressing to do, I can take in the Castle and my being in it again.

When you went to school as a kid you got to play on the playground. Climb the monkey bars, slide down the slides and swing on the swings.

You remember all of it like it was only yesterday.

Yet when you go back everything is smaller. Your as tall as the slide, you can touch the monkey bars without standing on your toes and the swings are too low for you to try sitting on them.

You remember how to do it, play on the playground but the tools needed to do it are too small for you and if you really wanted to try it you would have to relearn everything and learn it without the boundless energy of childhood.

That's how I feel right now. The gossip of the school was so juvenile that it bored me. Who cares if David and Jenna could be heard doing it on the second floor? Then I have to remind myself that they are kids who have probably never even kissed anyone yet alone had sex.

I think because of the young age I became a guardian and the fact that my life at with the Dursleys was lackluster to say the least, I became a bit of a hedonist when the last city was built, and social constructs returned to the survivors of the collapse.

I could write a more comprehensive Kama Sutra from personal experience. I could even write the gay version. Don't look at me like that, when you have lived well past what you were supposed to with the sex drive of a teenage male every tit and pussy starts to look the same and you get curious.

That's another thing. Most of the denizens of the last city were pragmatic. You had to be to survive getting to the city and that pragmatism still held even after centuries of fragile safety. Homophobia was swept away with the majority of the population in the collapse.

Who care if Joey wants to bone you? If he saves you from that fallen with a sparky knife, he just shoved up the last guys ass you might just be inclined to let him bone you as a reward. Things like that don't even register on the radar for weird things that have happened on the frontier.

At Hogwarts if you don't conform to the social norms of a backwards society you are an outcast. Osiris was pretty much the only person who was wrongfully banished from the city because of different ideas.

With my distaste for socializing with petty kids I had to find something else to do and what I found stimulating for my old brain has left Hermione dazed with happiness.

Knowledge became a scarcity when the traveler fell silent. As such I came to appreciate academic knowledge more. Almost to the point that some of my fellow Iron Lords wondered why I wasn't a warlock.

The intact version of the library was something I could now appreciate. Aside from my course materials I was reading everything I could on spells. Right now, I'm focusing on more combat-oriented spells.

While I did have my wand when the vex took me, I only had the spell repertoire of a third year and few books to help me. Once I learned the spells I could from those damaged books I found in the EDZ I tried inventing spells but without any formal understanding of how spell creation works I only had a few moderate successes with altering spells I already knew.

I didn't go any further then that with spell creation because breaking my wand wasn't something I could remedy if it broke from backlash. As it is learning how to become an animagus took almost a century with what little I knew from letters from Sirius, another person I need to talk to.

Hopefully once I learn these spells, I will be able to incorporate the use of firearms to create a unique fighting style that neither a guardian nor a wizard will be prepared for.

While thoughts of an Eliksni laughing uncontrollably while I shot him, danced through my mind. Hermione was tapping me on the shoulder to get my attention.

"You do remember what today is right?" Hermione asked.

I had to take a moment to collect myself from my fantasies.

"I almost forgot, today the champions are announced." I replied.

I didn't forget it was today, just what time it was. I didn't know how my name was going to come out of the goblet. I just knew that it was too good of an opportunity for fate and a certain dark lord to pass up. A dangerous tournament where the champions are bound by the contract the Goblet of Fire enacts?

If any of the warlords from before the last city was built had survived and where here right now. They would be jumping at the chance to force me to compete, maybe not believing that I would actually die but you do miss all of the shots you don't take.

The only reason that I wasn't taking precautions to keep me out of the tournament was that I wanted to smoke out Tom. Hunting one man with magic on a planet teaming with people was not how I wanted to lose my sanity. I prefer that to happen at the hands of an experienced lover.

Amor-7 had the best toys.

Anyways, Hermione and I made our way to the great hall where the announcement slash ceremony was going to take place.

Time skip

Dumbledore knew how to control a crowd. He dimed the lights with his hand wandlessly and as dramatically as possible. He approached the Goblet and paced his hands on it like a beggar asking for food. Not my kind of over top. Give me Saladin and his militaristic way of inducting the iron wolves any day, that was something to watch.

At least the Headmaster didn't waste time announcing the champions. Once the names came out, he read them and congratulated each of them. Krum was not unexpected his drive was what makes him the best seeker in the world and would serve him well in the tournament. I honestly didn't know who would be the Beauxbatons' champion would but the half Veela was an interesting choice, maybe she had to deal with stigma from her heritage?

The Goblet chooses those who would best represent the schools, so whoever was chosen had to have the will to compete. That's why the Weasley twins would never have been chosen. Nice guys, but they treated cheating to get in like a game. You had to want to win and they only wanted the opportunity to enter.

Cedric Diggory was like Krum, not an unexpected choice. He comes from the house that is considered the least of them, yet his skill in transfiguration was, for his year, unrivaled.

After that Dumbledore continued with his fanfare, but I wasn't paying attention. The Goblet hadn't given my name. Hope filled me, perhaps fate was done with me and found somebody else to torment.

My fantasy lasted all of thirty seconds.

The silence in the hall and the shouting of my name from the professor was my wake-up call. Unbidden, the words I would use to describe my dashed hopes left my mouth.

"Fuck me sideways."

Some of the Beauxbatons girls cringed at my language but I couldn't care less at the moment. Fate caught up to me and I couldn't take comfort in my protection being strapped to my leg with the safety off. Oh well I did plan for this to happen, just wish there wasn't a pause in between names to give me hope.

So, with a relaxed posture I got up and walked towards the Headmaster with every single available eye on me. If not for the desensitizing I got from the looks of awe people of the last city would give me when I walked around in my full Iron Lord gear, I might have been nervous.

When I finally approached him, I didn't even look at the parchment. I leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"I tried to warn you Albus, why didn't you listen? I asked.

It was an honest question. After my vow not to enter the tournament and the Goblet set to receive names. I didn't see him put up any other enchantments besides the age line when I snuck in to watch. Could it be that he thinks nothing would go wrong? Or did he have the same idea as me? Neither one bodes well.

I made my way to the chamber in the back that all of the other champions were in. The muttering sounding like bees buzzing angerly as I passed by.

"Do they need us back out?" Fleur asked in her French accent, not knowing what happened but Cedric caught on.

"No way, how did you know someone would put your name in the cup?" he asked getting the other two's attention.

Before I could answer the brainless chickens that were the heads of power for this tournament barged in clucking my name. Barty was the loudest and the closest.

He grabbed my arm quite unexpectedly, do these people no nothing of personal space? Before he could try to yank me, I applied a small amount of arc light to my arm. Giving him a good jolt if the way he jumped was any indicator.

He gave me a questioning look, I just glared, daring him to try again. He must have got the message because he didn't try to touch me again.

"Gentlemen, lady, may I present to you the fourth Triwizard champion!" Barty exclaimed, regaining his boisterousness. Seriously does he have no brains?

"Oh, very funny joke, Mr. Bagman." Fleur said while tossing her hair.

"Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Harry`s name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

Fleur frowned. "But evidently there has been a mistake," she said contemptuously to Bagman. "He cannot compete, there are supposed to be only three champions."

I thought she was going to say too young but even though I am masquerading as a fourth year I look like I'm seventeen. Thank the traveler puberty has been known to hit people like a freight train or I would be dealing more questions.

"Also, he is only a fourth year." Cedric chimed in, did he read my mind and decide to spite me? Now the French tart is really staring at me, probably wondering how I can look this good at fourteen.

"Before everyone starts accusing me of foul play. I would like to point out that when the tournament was announced I stood up in front of the entire school and vowed on my magic not to enter the tournament or ask someone else to do it for me, as you can see," I whipped out my wand and silently casted a lumos, "I still have my magic so I didn't enter my name."

"Very convenient that you would make such a vow and then have your name come out of the goblet." Igor accused. The malice in his eyes made me want to go and sock him in the face. But I settled for verbal combat instead.

"You can thank Professor Snape for my foresight."

Everyone turned to Snape and he was looking at me with open shock, either it was because I called him a professor or that I put him in the line of fire, I couldn't tell.

"Every potions class I have had with him, even the first, he has reminded me of a very important fact." I paused to build suspense. "I am a celebrity." Everyone was flabbergasted. "The boy who lived, the slayer of a dark lord, or whatever the press decides to print this week. Point is, I am a known figure and for everyone who thought that Voldemort," cue flinching, "had the right idea about muggles, I am a pariah. This is just the latest attempt on my life." I finished.

Almost everyone seemed to be digesting what I had said, except for one. Dumbledore had this unreadable expression while staring at me. So what if he has suspicions about me? I'm still a little sour about the Dursleys so he can stew for all I care.

"The names of my students should be resubmitted, so that the other schools may also have a second champion." Karkaroff demanded of the organizers, his face was no longer schooled into a polite mask. It now resembled an angry ghoul.

Far uglier have tried to intimidate me and they all ended up with a bullet in said ugly face for it.

"The goblet doesn't work like that, it has gone out and won't relight until the next tournament." Bagman supplied, still giddy. I think if a cabal pointed its gun at him, he would still be smiling.

"And the binding magical contract forces all of us chosen to compete so I doubt you are going to leave your prized pupil." I added in trying to speed things along. Listening to people whine about how unfair things are grates on my nerves and Igor's glare doesn't bother me.

"So, we are in agreement all the champions are going to compete?" Albus asked. I noted the sour look on the other headmasters not that it was unexpected. I thought I should at least try and make this fair and maybe change the perceptions of me.

"Actually, I would like to not represent Hogwarts in the tournament." My statement was met with shock on all accounts.

"Seeing as whoever entered me probably used a very powerful Confundus charm to enter me under a made-up school to guarantee me being chosen, I think I shouldn't represent Hogwarts." I reasoned. Little did I know I opened a can of worms that shouldn't have been opened.

"You have to represent someone Mr. Potter." Bagman replied. This left an opening for Dumbledore that he exploited.

"When Mr. Potter swore his oath, he listed himself being the founder of the Iron Lords, perhaps, to put the problem of having two Hogwarts champions behind us, we have him represent them?"

I felt a chill run up my spine. This was going to get messy.

"Excellent idea Professor!" Bagman exclaimed. "but I have to ask Mr. Potter who are the Iron Lords?"

Everyone was looking at me waiting for an answer. I had to think of something and when I did all I could do was hope that the other surviving lords would forgive me.

"I was in Russia over the summer, seeing the sites and I met a couple named Saladin and Efrideet. They told me of how they wanted to start a peace keeping group and I was moved by their conviction and gave them a bit of start up money. They came up with the name and told me they were spreading word that their founder was a mysterious guy named Loki. Because they were so effective and widespread in the muggle world, I now have to use that title in magic oaths." I vomited out.

I made all of that up on the spot and I hope no one sees the glaring holes in my story. The only one who didn't look fooled was Snape but considering I could speak nothing but the truth with evidence to back it up and he still would think I'm lying, I didn't take him for the consensus of the group.

"Perfect! You can represent them in the tournament and the muggles won't have a problem with it." Bagman announced.

I felt a ripple of anger at him looking down on my fellow Iron Lords but squashed it down before I did something stupid. Well stupider then normal.

"But first, got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honors?"

Barty looked quite distracted. I've seen that face on Zavala when he has to meet with the Consensus. Given the revelations of tonight, I had to wonder what could possibly be so concerning that he would be this distracted.

"The first task is designed to test your daring, so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard … very important."

What idiocy. While I agree that courage is an important quality. Blind arrogance is not. Caution is needed to balance courage, had I heeded the words of caution some of my fellow Iron Lords spoke, perhaps they would still be alive.

Barty went on about how teachers couldn't help, wands were all that we could start with, second task would be discussed after the first, and how we were exempt from final exams.

Finally, all of the professors and students were allowed to leave for the night. Igor and Maxime didn't look as disgruntled as they could have been, probably because I wasn't representing Hogwarts.

Cedric came up beside me. "So, we're playing against each other again!"

It took me a while to remember what he was talking about, but I did eventually recall that particular game of quidditch.

"Yes, and this time you won't have dementors taking out your unprepared adversary." The mocking in my voice was obvious and unwarranted.

"Sorry, your father's chattering at the world cup is still ringing in my ears, you are not to blame."

"No, you are correct, he can be a bit much at times and personally I found that win to be particularly unsatisfying. If it wasn't for the risk of death, I would be happy to be competing against you again." That last bit was to be polite, I could still see the fire of competition in his eyes. He wanted another chance to prove he is inarguably better. I can understand that.

"By the way, how did you know that someone was going to put your name in the goblet?" he asked. The thought of me doing the deed crushed by my oath.

"I'm famous for my parents dying while I lived, my first year of Hogwarts the wraith of Voldemort tries to kill me, second year a memory of him sets a thousand-year-old basilisk after me, third year his right-hand man escapes the most secure prison magical Britain has just so he can have a crack at me."

Cedric was growing more wide-eyed as I spoke.

"It would be foolish to assume some life-threatening event isn't going happen to me this year. I'll even bet good money that whoever put my name into the goblet is somehow a death-eater or a new generation follower." I finished.

"I've had all summer to prepare for the next ugly beastie that thinks it can take a piece of me this year so don't restrain that fighting spirit of yours simply because I'm younger then the rest of you. I wouldn't want you to think you were holding back when I win the tournament." I smirked.

Cedric began laughing like he had heard the most hilarious joke.

"I guess it would be rude of me to patronize you." he spoke after he came down from his laughing fit.

"Very well, I will do everything I can to win this tournament and you will do the same. May the best man win." He stuck his handout.

I grasped it tightly. "Don't worry, I intend to."

He chuckled at that before he left.

Cedric was surprisingly Gryffindorish for a Hufflepuff. But I guess all the houses have people who go against the grain. Hermione being a prime example. I made my way back to the dorms.

The Gryffindors were despondent when they found out that I wasn't representing the school but took solace in my sense of fair play.

The year was shaping up to be very interesting. Had I not faced hive gods I might be apprehensive of the challenges, but I had and all I could feel was excitement at what was to come.

Dumbledore's office and POV

"This can't go on Albus, first the world cup and now this." Pleaded McGonagall.

"What would you have me do Minerva?" I asked, also feeling useless.

"Put an end to it. Don't let Potter compete." She said, as if it where the simplest thing to do.

"You heard Barty, a magical contract obligates him to compete. I may be powerful, but not that powerful."

While her commitment to the safety of her students was admirable, she apparently could not think clearly when they are threatened. At least not beyond the thoughts of get them to safety and curse the thing responsible to high heaven.

"Headmaster I too, find it difficult to believe this mere coincidence. However, if we are to truly discover the meaning of these events perhaps, we should for the time being … let them unfold." Severus offered.

"What? Do nothing? Offer him up as bait?" Minerva sputtered in disbelief.

"Potter is a boy! Not a piece of meat."

Now I could not hold back.

"No, I don't believe he is just a boy, not anymore."

"What do you mean Albus?"

"You see it too, don't you Severus? I asked.

"Potter's behavior this year has been more … mature then last." He gritted out.

"A little maturation and good classwork doesn't mean he is ready for this!" McGonagall shouted.

"Severus is understating, Harry not only looks older, his eyes are older. I have only seen those eyes in someone who survived war and was prepared to walk into that hell again." She was appropriately surprised. "Also, he seems more then ready to bait the lion if what he said to me when his name came out is taken into account."

"What did he say?" she asked.

"He said 'I tried to warn you Albus, why didn't you listen?'"

"I think he was blaming you for the failure in security, rightfully so, I might add." She spat out.

"It wasn't what he said but how he said it. He wasn't scared, he was calm." That got Severus's attention. "As if he was saying 'I knew this was going to happen and prepared for it why didn't you?'"

"Which begs the question, how did he know this very specific thing was going to happen, and have the forethought to swear an oath, exonerating him from the crime?" Snape chimed in.

It was honestly the biggest mystery for them all. How could he have predicted all of this and what else does he have up his sleeve? If he wasn't fourteen, I would have thought I was dealing with someone of significant age and experienced in cloak and dagger schemes. But his eyes, they screamed at me that he was in fact old and weathered.

Before I could run around in more circles, a raven, flew in carrying a package and letter. Before I or anyone in the room could react, the black bird dropped its cargo and flew out the window it came in.

No one spoke so I opened the letter to maybe unravel this new mystery. It was printed on muggle paper with a muggle machine.

Dear Albus

You are probably wondering who sent you this. I won't keep you in suspense. I am the one who put a stop to the distasteful after party during the world cup. I sent this package as proof of my soon to be claims.

I am from the future.

A future far from now, a future that may or may not happen or some permutation of the two. My time is a dark time. but hope still blooms eternal.

Eventually we will meet, face to face.

But not today and maybe not tomorrow but a day will come when we will have to work together.

The package contains a weapon named Bad Juju. It was crafted using both conventional human means and the dark logic of one of our enemies. This dark logic may appear to be magic, but it is not.

It is something more, above and beyond.

I ask that you don't destroy it, the effort to make it was not inconsequential.

Rather I hope that you will study it, learn from it.

From this weapon and other things I left in the package you will learn a simple yet terrifying truth.

There exist those in this universe that would make Voldemort shriek in horror at the cruelty they inflict upon others.

Take joy in the fact that you will die of old age long before humanity has to face these monsters.

Until I have time to explain

Eternally yours

L

When I finished reading the letter Minerva made her thoughts known.

"Well this is quite the prank, I'll have to inform the twins that it was not appreciated." She huffed.

"I don't think the twins could do this."

I turned around to face Severus, who was waving his wand at a wooden case that must have been the package from all the wrapping paper around it.

The case was a lacquered black wood with strange runes on it.

"What makes you say that Severus?" I asked.

"The box does not contain a spec of dark magic that I can find, yet as soon as I started casting, I felt it's presence."

"Presence?"

"Yes, a hunger, a ravenous hunger. Step closer and you'll see." He whispered like he was trying not to wake a dragon.

I stepped closer and understood.

It felt like a starving dragon was staring at you. It was chilling.

"Open it." I commanded.

"Sir?"

"We are not going to learn anything about our new acquaintance doing nothing and if he wanted to kill us, he wouldn't have warned us. Open it."

With that Snape flicked his wand and the latches came undone. The case opened at once and we were able to look inside.

What was inside was macabre.

A muggle firearm unlike any I have seen in my long life and that's before you get to the bones adorning it. The skull near the tip of the barrel had faintly glowing green eyes that stared at you with a ravenous hunger that was more then a little off putting.

Once I could take my eyes away from the monstrosity of a weapon, I spotted two other things inside with it. A book with unknown wrappings and a phial with something immediately familiar. Memory.

Memory for a pensieve.

Me and the other professors weren't going to be getting any sleep tonight.

 **Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait. Been busy going over destiny lore to try and make sure I do the vast world bungie had made justice. Right now, I have a bit of a problem. Who is Harry going use his vast experience to lead down the path no virgin has made? I kind of want to do a Mara Sov pairing but am a little apprehensive of bringing the awoken queen into this madness. Let me know in the comments if you think that pairing is a good idea and if not then who you think Harry should shack up with only restriction is that it can't be a fling or a harem. Cheers.**

 **Justus3138**


	6. Chapter 6

Breakfast the morning after the champions were announced was a trying affair. Whispers behind my back I can deal with but direct questions about the same thing over and over again can test even a warlock's patience.

Finally, after fifteen minutes of torture I could eat and look at the professors. Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore all looked like they hadn't slept last night.

Considering the memory, I left them that doesn't surprise me.

Hermione sat down beside me, sharp as she is, she noticed who I was looking at and put two and two together.

"What did you do this time to keep the professors up at night?"

"I gave them a weapon of sorrow to study." I whispered.

"What!" she shouted, getting everyone's attention.

After she blushed from the attention and everyone returned to their meals she spoke again.

"I haven't read everything about them in your library but from what I have even I know that the weapons of sorrow are extremely dangerous. Why would you give them one?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Good thing I put up light silencing charms up to keep anyone from hearing the details or else this would get awkward fast.

"Bad Juju is not a true weapon of sorrow. The real ones were made by the hive to corrupt their human wielders. Bad Juju was designed by a warlock missing a few marbles upstairs. Worst thing its does is sends out an aura of approval when your enemy dies. In fact, I believe that whoever they finally get to test the weapon will find their health vastly improved seeing as wizards don't have the abilities of a guardian for it to augment."

"Still doesn't explain why you gave it to them." She huffed, trying to stay angry even though her biggest concern was alleviated.

"I gave it to them to help prepare them for when I eventually will have to reveal my phenomenal cosmic powers and the fact that I no longer live in an itty-bitty living space." Taking a breath, I continued. "Also, it will keep them from focusing on me during this tournament."

"Did you give them anything else?" she accused, like I'm the Mad Bomber or the Trickster.

"Yes, I gave them copies of the Books of Sorrow and an edited memory of the raid on Crota." I replied coyly.

"Unbelievable, and what do you mean by edited?"

"Can't have them finding out about guardian abilities and putting things together if I have to use them in front of them."

"I honestly don't know how you survived for this long without losing any limbs."

"Still getting use to me being an immortal, aren't you?"

She flinched.

"I guess it still hasn't really sunk in yet. You still look like you, so I guess its easy to forget. How do you deal with it?" she asked.

"Honestly I've never really had to. Guardians can be killed permanently, so there is still an element of risk. I've only recently gained a throne world and thus a more permanent hold off on entering oblivion." I answered.

"The most jarring thing is looking back on what you have done and realizing that it all happened over the span of centuries but then you remember that you could have died for the last time during those years. It sobers you up quick and keeps the melancholy away."

"What's it like, to die?" she whispered.

"Once you reach the point of no return, the pain goes away and its like drifting off to sleep." Her face was quite somber at that.

"I've actually had a few deaths that were happy endings" she looked at me puzzled.

"It was back when I was trying everything. That S&M dungeon came highly recommended."

It was at this point her blush went atomic and she covered my mouth with her hand.

"Can you stick to less personal stories?" she begged.

"Getting revived is like having a bucket of ice water dumped on you when your sleeping. I have a theory that my ghost makes it feel like that on purpose."

She giggled at that. Recovering from her embarrassment.

"Will I get to meet him or her?"

"Maybe, ever since we found each other she has been reserved. She still won't tell me why, but I already trust her with my life so she can tell me when she is ready."

At that point Ron finally showed up for breakfast.

"What are you guys talking about?" he said in between mouthfuls

At this I released the charms.

"How a semi immortal wizard would deal with said immortality. We concluded that it wouldn't be much of an issue if he still can die in battle and there was plenty of it. Hermione could fill you in if you want?"

Ron may not be the most socially adept person but even he caught on to the hint.

"I just might do that, it would save me a few minutes of lectures about homework." He quipped.

After that they started to get into their usual arguments. Wonder how long it will take them to get together?

Before we had to leave for class, I had to get a shot in.

"Would you two just kiss already and skip to the angry nookie, you could cut the sexual tension with a knife."

They both stopped and stared at me, red as tomatoes. I couldn't help but laugh. Both at their faces and at how easy it was to talk with and tease them.

I was going to be just fine.

Time skip

A few weeks had past and Friday was here. I had sent a letter to Sirius, not really knowing what to say. So, I settled for just telling him about my name coming out of the goblet and that I didn't know who did it, yet.

The news that per my request, I wasn't representing Hogwarts had spread fast. This earned me some brownie points with the other houses. no popularity mind you but that was just fine for me. Watching Cedric walk around with a gaggle of simpering school girls made me shudder. I may be a hound, but I have standards, never got caught with jail bait.

The only house that didn't get the memo that I was not responsible for my name being chosen was Slytherin. I honestly wondered if they thought whining about it enough was going to magically make it a reality.

That only works for the hive and Ahamkara.

In potions they tried to make my life miserable, strangely Snape didn't get in on it anymore then he tried before the selection of the champions.

Their attempts were pathetic.

Spatial awareness was something that separates the living from the dead. I snatched all of the objects thrown at my cauldron before they could land in it and threw them back before anyone knew what was happening.

My potion work also had vastly improved since my third year. Making weapons with special properties like Bad Juju and Malfeasance requires dedication to making sure the components are as they should be and careful application of said components.

These skills made making potions child's play.

Snape still didn't grade them fairly, but I didn't care. The skill of potion making was all I cared about.

This week the three stooges had come up with something particularly dumb. The whole house of the snakes where wearing badges. Badges that read 'Support Cedric Digory the Hogwarts Champion' in glowing red letters.

"Like them Potter?" Malfoy yelled. "And that isn't all they do, look."

He pressed on it and it swirled and changed to into a glowing green script that read 'Potter stinks.' Everyone with a badge switched them to green and laughed.

That laughter was silenced by me slow clapping. Once I had everyone's attention, I speak.

"Wow, Slytherin can spell! I was afraid that all of the inbreeding had robbed you of that ability. I'm relieved to see that it hasn't."

That put a wrench in their plans. Malfoy was beat red and was going for his wand. Instinct kicked in and I rushed him. His bookends saw this and tried to impede me, the fools.

Thankfully I had forgone the robe today. Crabbe got a jump kick to the face. Because of his weight I was able to springboard off of him into Goyle's face with my fist. The crunching sound let everyone know I had broken his nose.

By the time I had finished Malfoy had gotten his wand out and had cast a spell in my direction. I did a combat roll to dodge, hearing Hermione yelp fueled my next actions.

I grabbed Malfoy's wand hand by the wrist with my own. For a second all he could do was stare at me in surprise. I decided to take a page from Saint-14 and delivered a nose breaking headbutt.

Before anything else could happen, I ran up to Hermione. The sight made me want to break some actual bones.

Her front teeth were growing uncontrollably and giving her the visage of a beaver. I remembered that she had always been self-conscious about her teeth.

To top things off the dungeon bat decided to make an appearance. "And what is all this noise about?" he asked softly. I'll give him points for theatre.

"Potter attacked me sir." The little twerp said while blood gushed from his nose.

"Only after he drew his wand on me." I replied evenly.

Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, go to the hospital wing."

"Malfoy got Hermione!" Ron said. "Look!"

Ron managed to get her hands off her teeth, which had grown down to her collar. He took one, cold look at her and delivered his diagnosis.

"I see no difference."

She couldn't take it anymore and ran down the corridor and out of sight, sobbing as she went.

"Ron go make sure she gets to the hospital wing." I snapped before he could lose his temper. I was going to deal with Snape.

Ron nodded to me and took off after her.

"Professor, I think you should go to the hospital wing as well."

The tone of my voice did not betray my anger. Anger that threatened to boil over in an inferno of solar light.

"And what makes you think that I would need to go to Madame Pomfrey?" the chill in his voice was palpable but had nothing on frozen hive.

"Her teeth were growing past her collar. If you could not see the difference from that and regular teeth, then I fear that the fumes from your potions might have ensnared your senses." I paraphrased him. "Would you like me to escort you to her?"

My tone didn't show any of the sarcasm we both knew I was using.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor and detention Potter." He spat.

This was too easy.

"Oh no he's delusional! Make way, I will bring her to him, everyone else, make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

With that I bolted out of there. My rage was no longer at the boiling point after that.

Colin at that moment seemed to appear like a genie out of a bottle. How does he do that?

"Harry! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in potions?" he asked in rapid fire.

"Snape's been huffing his potions for too long he couldn't tell that a student`s teeth had grown down to her shoulders. I was off to go get Madame Pomfrey to deal with him."

I winked at him to tell him it was a joke, he laughed.

"Well, Bagman wants you upstairs for something, I think photographs of all the champions." He said after calming down from my tale.

"Okay, I'll be there but can you do me a favor, I really was going to the hospital wing to get the healer. Can you do it for me instead? Snape really needs to see her."

With a sly grin he responded.

"Of course, we wouldn't want him in poor health, now would we?"

With that he ran off as my agent of discord. They grow up so fast.

Finding the room for the photo op was easy. Just follow the commotion.

The classroom was cleared to make space for everyone and good distance for the camera man whom, was eyeing up Fleur. Not that she was making it hard, what with her flicking her hair every few minutes while talking to Cedric. Krum was doing a very good imitation of the emo Russian in the corner.

Bagman spotted me and started chattering like a monkey. All I got from him was that this was called the Wand Weighing Ceremony and it was to make sure our wands are in working order.

The next person though had me on red alert.

Rita Skeeter, a writer for the Daily Prophet and from a glance she checked off all the boxes for a slander writer. One wrong word and next thing you know your naked ass is on the front page. I've already been burned once, not happening again.

"Would it be alright if I take young Harry aside for a moment, he'll add a bit of color to the piece." Ya, the color red from the chunks she's going to try and take out. "What with him being the youngest champion and all?" I snorted internally at that.

"Certainly! Dumbledore and the wand expert are probably going to be a little while." I could shoot this man. "That is – if Harry is alright with it?"

"As long as I get the final draft and final say on whether or not it goes into the papers, I see no problem." I demanded.

"Surely, we can forgo all that? I don't bite." Skeeter simpered. I honestly don't know who would fall for that.

"Doesn't matter if you bite, I have a right to my image and any interviews I conduct. It's the law." My serious tone shocking her. "I could sue if any of my rights are violated but seeing as I am a major stockholder of the Prophet, I think any grievances can be dealt with in house, don't you?" I asked with enough sweetness to rot teeth.

I've stayed in contact with Gringotts and after reading the paper on the world cup I decided to divert all investments to buying up all the stock in the Prophet. Luckily the fools left too much stock on the market and I was able to take over in a weekend. Right now, I'm seeing my returns.

"I guess I could send a copy to you before printing Mr. Potter." She whimpered.

It's amazing how well-behaved people can be when you threaten their livelihoods. On principle I don't like scaring people to get my way but with morally ambiguous people I take a certain amount of satisfaction from it.

"Excellent, ladies first?" I stuck my hand out in the general direction of the exit in a polite gesture.

She decided a broom closet was best.

"This will do, nice and cozy and away from the noise."

Whatever you say lady.

"You don't mind if I use a quick quotes quill, do you?"

"I was serious about reviewing the final edit. If its not going to make things more difficult for you and me then by all means."

Her quill started off as an acid green when it first came out of her gaudy handbag. After my last comment she flicked the tail end and it turned scarlet red.

"So, Harry what made you decide to enter the tournament?"

I was floored.

Once I recovered, I asked the most pressing question.

"What kind of reporter are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Must not be a very good one because once the Triwizard Tournament was announced to the school I stood up in front of everyone and swore an unbreakable oath not to enter or get someone else to enter for me."

"There is no reason to withhold how you got around your vow Harry—"

Her quill was frozen by me wandlessly and my voice took on a tone that had chilled warlords and aliens to the bone right before they died.

"Let's get one thing straight. I did not want to be in this tournament and did not make any effort to get around my oath. If you try to write anything other than the truth. Aurors will be finding pieces of you all across Europe, provided anyone misses your forked tongue."

After that it seemed to get through her thick skull that I wasn't going to put up with any of her crap and she remembered her manners.

After the interview was over, I looked over her notes and blacked out what I didn't like, much to her indignation, not that I cared.

Once that pissing contest of an interview was over, we made our way back to the other champions and officials.

Dumbledore and the old man next to him finally made their presence known. I was ashamed that I did not remember what Ollivander looked like. That shame though was washed away with slight panic when the details of everyone's wands was being listed. What if my wand shows its real age?

I did snort a little when Cedric said he polished his wand last night. Everyone stared at me for that and I fell back on old habits.

"What? He shouldn't be admitting to such perverse activities and flexibility, in polite company." I joked.

Fleur scowled at me, Cedric was blushing badly and the rest of the guys in the room just looked uncomfortable.

Ollivander was the most mature next to Dumbledore about my off-beat comment and was the one to break the awkward silence.

"Mr. Potter I believe you're the only one left?" he asked.

Moment of truth, I handed over my wand. It had seen near a millennium of use, but hopefully the maintenance I did for it over that time will mask it. My wand was my last connection to my old life. At times when my memory was slipping and I wondered if the wizarding world was just a dream, my wand served as physical proof that the first thirteen years of my life were real.

"Curious, very curious." Ollie spoke, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"What did you use to polish your wand Mr. Potter? A real answer if you would."

"Generic wax but I added hadium flakes to the mix." I answered.

"Hadium flakes?" Ollie asked on behalf of everyone.

"It's a metal that I grounded into a fine powder to mix with the wax. It reacts to magic, binding and hardening. You could shank someone with my wand and not damage it." I fibbed.

After watching how Shaxx used the hadium flakes to forge Bolt-Caster, I did my own experiments to see if it could be used to enhance my wand. The wax and flake combo was the best way to apply it to wood. Once a bit of light was introduced it became very sturdy. What it did to my wand though was a bit more dramatic then I was letting on. I could channel my light through the wand for lots of different effects.

Simple light-based attacks that warlocks used in palm strikes were an option. The most useful one though was when I blended light with magic, supercharging my spells. It also gave me the option of using spells that I didn't actually know how to cast, just what effect I wanted.

Best example would be when a landslide threatened some survivors of the Red War trying to get back to the Last City. I didn't know the spell to freeze the rocks in place. Magic is a lot like science in that cause and affect play a key role, this fick goes here and that word there to do this, but light denies causality. Mixing it into the spell allowed me to use whatever wand motions and renounced the need for words in order to cast. Only problem is its draining, like using the arc staff or golden gun so I try to avoid using _omni casting_ as I like to call it.

"Fascinating! You wouldn't happen to have any of this hadium with you by chance? Where did you get it?" Ollie asked with a mad gleam in his eye that was actually not that surprising.

"I actually have a small vial of the unmixed stuff here, but the material can only be found in select meteorites so it's difficult to find." Considering the meteorite would have to come from the dreadnaught 'difficult' was an understatement but I am a hoarder and have a small mountain of the stuff tucked away in the Dreaming City.

My words seemed to deflate him like a balloon, so I decided to make a little investment.

"I would be willing to part with the phial I have on hand right now if you would be willing to share your discoveries of what it can do in the future?" I offered.

"Yes! Yes! Thankyou Mr. Potter. You are most generous." Ollivander exclaimed with the glee a child would have on the Dawning.

"Perhaps we should finish up the Wand Weighing Ceremony?" I asked.

"Hm? Oh! Yes, I guess I got a little sidetracked, besides the unusual lacquer of your wand I can't find any defects." With that he used it to create a fountain of wine and declared it fit for use.

The circus that happened afterwards to get photos wasn't enough to take away the relief I felt when Ollie was finished with my wand. Once the photos were done, I gave him the promised phial and made my way to dinner seeing as classes were about to end.

Ron and Hermione must still be in the hospital wing when I made it to the great hall. With that I was stuck eating at the end of the table alone with my thoughts.

Ever since I got back to this time, I have become more impulsive. Giving Dumbledore Bad Juju being a prime example. At first, I didn't notice it but now I can't ignore it. Sad thing is I don't think I will be able to fix it. Despite the bumps and adjustments I had to make, living here has made me happy. So happy that I have started to unwind, let loose, be a kid again. Part of me is chastising myself but the other part is saying to hell with it. I have never truly felt this light and free since my friends the Iron Lords, passed. I push the melancholy away. They would want me to enjoy this and by the Traveler I am going to.

With that thought dinner ended and I went back up to Gryffindor Tower. There I found a school owl waiting for me. It had a letter from Sirius. Not wasting time, I gave the owl a treat from my stash for Hedwig and opened it.

Harry—

I can't say everything I would like to in a letter, it's

too risky in case the owl is intercepted – we need to talk,

face to face. Can you ensure that you are alone by the

fire in Gryffindor Tower at one o'clock in the morning

on the 22nd November?

I know better than anyone that you can look after

yourself, and while you're around Dumbledore and Moody

I don't think anyone will be able to hurt you. However,

someone seems to be having a good try. Entering you in

that Tournament would have been very risky, especially

right under Dumbledore's nose.

Be on the watch Harry. I still want to hear about

anything unusual. Let me know about the 22nd November

as quickly as you can.

Sirius

No Sirius, you have no idea how well I can look after myself. At minimum I could give Moody and Dumbledore at the same time a run for their money. Do I tell him this? Or, do I hide who I truly am and play the part of a naïve fourteen-year-old boy? My godfather deserves better than that. With my decision made I penned out my reply and counter offer.

Dumbledore POV

"So, what did you find out?"

"That lacquer on his wand made it impossible to accurately date his wand anymore Albus."

"Best guess then old friend."

"Until I can test this, hadium, it could be anywhere from three to three thousand years old, I'm sorry."

"What about the core? Could that help you date it when you held it?"

"Phoenix cores are difficult to date by use due to their constant rebirth but if you must know it felt old."

"It is alright my friend, I can't expect you to perform miracles on my whim after all."

"Indeed, but there was something off about his wand though, beside the lacquer."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I can't really describe it, but it felt like it was filled with light."

"Light?"

"I honestly don't know what word to use but that word for some reason just feels right to use when talking about what I felt from his wand. A strength that doesn't bend to others and hides nothing yet everything. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"Nonsense you have helped me more than I think either of use realizes. If I could ask one more favor, I have come into possession of a unique item that I would like your opinion on."

"Why would you need a wandmaker to look at something that is not a wand?"

"It seems to have a will of its own like a wand does and I thought you might be able to shed some light on it."

"What is this item called?"

"Its true owner called it Bad Juju."

"That doesn't sound like a friendly name."

"No, no it isn't."

 **High guys and gals. I decided to squeeze this chapter out before going back to my other story. I normally like to write one chapter for one and then write one for the other, but this wrote most of itself the day after I posted the last chapter. I know I asked everyone who they wanted to see harry shack up with, and I am going to reveal what I have decided so far. Harry is going to sleep around a little, the way his guardian character is unfolding makes it too good of an opportunity. One of the one-night stands is going to be someone who you wouldn't think it would be possible but because he is a guardian it is possible, I'm not going to spoil it unless someone guesses it in the comments, in which case I will update and answer. Harem is not going to be a thing. In my opinion a harem devalues the partner of the main character. I want to focus on one relationship between Harry and another. That being said I haven't decided who he will settle down with yet so keep posting your opinions in the comments section, cheers**

 **Justus3138**


	7. Chapter 7

The piece that Rita gave to the prophet for printing was close enough to the draft I got beforehand that I wasn't upset with what she wrote. That being said, the number of pages I took was displeasing. The real champions should have had the same if not more press than me.

Someone is going to be getting a letter from a major shareholder.

But that's not my biggest concern tonight. Tonight, is the night Sirius is going to sneak into the castle again but this time to speak to me and not murder a rat.

I however, asked him to come through a fireplace I had the room of requirement temporary install into the space that holds the gate to my throne world. If Sirius was in as bad a condition, I thought he was in, then I was going to need the Dreaming City.

With that thought the fire crackled and turned green. Out walked the godfather I hadn't seen in centuries.

His clothes were worn but a lot better than the rags he was wearing last year if my memory serves me correctly. His weight however was just as dangerously low as I remembered.

"You've grown over the summer Harry." He rasped.

The sound of his voice brought back every memory I had of him. The comfort it brought me was overwhelming.

"Are you crying?" he asked.

"A little bit, its good to see you."

"Having your name come out of that goblet would stress anyone Harry, but you're still standing and that's something to be proud of." He encouraged.

"We'll come back to that later, first I think we should get some proper food in your belly before we continue this conversation." I diverted.

"Yes, why did you choose this place?" Sirius asked.

"That gate leads to our destination."

Right on que the gate activated, startling Sirius. Not waiting for him to ask questions I approached the gilded horns. Before I walked through, I turned around to address him.

"The answers you seek are behind this veil. Will you follow me?"

Before he could answer I walked through.

Normally the gate will drop people through the replica just outside the city but given Sirius's current health I switched it to the dining hall in the royal residence in the center of the city.

Mara had great taste. The décor was the white marble column artwork found throughout the city mixed with amethyst geodes. However, it was grander than the rest of the city.

A few seconds after I arrived Sirius popped into existence at the entrance. At this point the wide-eyed jaw drop look was getting old.

"You going to stare all day or are you going to eat?" I asked.

He noticed the spread on the grand table and immediately started drooling. Wordlessly he sat down in one of the chairs and dug in. The food was created from the power residing within the Dreaming City. A much more refined version of how Crota would feed the thrall on the moon.

But food would only do so much, something a little more substantial was needed to get my godfather into acceptable health, but first I have a long and heavy discussion to get through.

After his ravenous hunger was satiated for the time being, he asked questions. Questions I answered candidly.

We talked about what happened last summer. How I was abducted by time traveling robots. How I became an immortal warrior of light. The friends I made, the friends I lost. He was particularly proud of my conquests in the bedroom.

I couldn't help but laugh at his expression when I told him about the orgy after the black garden was destroyed. Ikora and Zavala were so mad.

Though he almost choked to death when I revealed how old I actually was. Even called him a young grasshopper to rub it in.

"I guess I don't have to worry about you living through the tournament, do I?" Sirius quipped. Probably still trying to process everything.

"The only person who should be worried is the one who put my name in the goblet when I get my hands on him." I replied.

"But enough about that, I've not had a good spar in a long time, care to go to the training grounds with me?"

"Yes, I want to see this fabled battle prowess you claim Harry but who are you going to fight, I'm not exactly in your weight class." Sirius said while pointing out his ribs.

Note to self get him some proper clothes before he leaves.

While thoughts of what my godfather was going to need ran through my mind, we made our way to the training ground. I left him on a balcony overlooking my soon to be battleground.

Once I reached the center of the field my ghost transmatted my Iron Lord armor on. With that I pulled out a hand cannon that did not belong to my Iron Lord persona, but the one I built afterwards.

The cannon had a pure white outer shell shaped like flower pedals with yellow thorn like protrusions sticking out from the inner frame.

Its name is Lumina.

The original weapon of sorrow, Thorn, was given to me by Shin Malphur. At the time he only knew me as the Guardian. With great effort and deep soul searching I reforged the blighted weapon into something that personifies me, Harry Potter.

A weapon that will shred evil from this world and use it to heal that which the slain tried to snuff out.

With my reverie at its end, the cannon fodder not of this world appeared.

All the lower tier enemies of the races I had faced were present. Cabal, Hive, Fallen, Vex, but no Taken.

With the staged set the massacre began.

Cayde 6 may have been the hunter Vanguard and rightfully so but I taught him everything he knew about combat with a hand cannon.

With each pull of the trigger an enemy fell, a white remnant appeared and was consumed by Lumina. When a break in the flow of combat happened, I would fire the noble rounds at Sirius. Hearing him yelp and duck for cover on the first one made me snicker. Especially when he found out the noble rounds would track down their friendly target.

Once the white orb found its target that panic changed into awe.

Normally a full clip of noble rounds would fix the damage Azkaban did to my godfather, but the servants I summoned do not have a soul, they are just hollow copies that cannot leave the Dreaming City. Without a soul for Lumina to rend into a noble round the results are less potent.

So, I had to make a lot more to compensate. With that thought in mind I blew another thrall's head clean off.

After numerous noble rounds I decided to finish this bout off with a super.

Solar light flared across my armor, giving it an orange glow. In my hands formed eight glowing knives. Each one filled with the explosive power of the sun.

When they left my hands they twirled erratically, yet none were off their mark. Each one found their target and went through them. Imbedding themselves into the ground.

Then the explosion happened.

With each of them being in the ground and not in the air, the concussive force blew the ground up. Creating flaming shrapnel.

Needless to say, every single hostile in the training grounds was either dead or dying.

Once I made my way up to the balcony and got a good look at Sirius, I almost didn't recognize him.

Gone was the bag of bones and in its place was a strong man. His skin was no longer pale, it now had a healthy glow to it. Only thing missing was a good haircut and shaving.

I almost forgot that he was also imitating a fish.

"Well its been fun Sirius but I have an appointment with Hagrid out in the forest that I can't be late for. Variks, will take care of your every need here while you recover."

With that the Jailer of the prison of elders popped up like a house elf. It was so satisfying humiliating beyond death for what he indirectly did to my student.

"I exist to serve my lord." Variks spoke in his guttural rasp.

Once the goodbyes and promises to return in a week to let Sirius out for a walk were over. I returned to the castle school of magic, grabbed my invisibility cloak and made my way to Hagrid's home.

I knocked on the door and the Hagrid that greeted me was one I wasn't familiar with.

He combed his hair and had some strange flower sticking out of his breast pocket.

Centuries of watching over a city filled with people and I needed every single one of them to learn when someone is getting dolled up to meet a potential lover. Thank the traveler I learned seduction and meaningless sex in the first fifty years or else I would have gone mad like the drifter. That being said, I had to get my jokes in on my friend.

"Hagrid, I know we have something special, but I don't swing that way at the moment."

I barely kept myself from bursting into laughter. Hagrid though didn't even blush at my joke. He must be really head over heels for her.

"So, why did you invite me to be the third wheel on your date with the headmaster of Beauxbatons?"

That got his attention.

"Please Hagrid, a blind man could hear the birds and the bees singing when you look at her and put two and two together."

"You will find out shortly." He replied.

After walking for a few minutes, I had to put my cloak on to avoid being seen by the target of the half giant's affections. What proceeding to happen after that was a courting of two very tall people that was so sweet it threatened to make my teeth rot. Had I really been a boy of fourteen I would have found the display of lovey dovey disgusting.

Now though I had to keep myself from crying in happiness for my friend. Shameless hound dog I may be, but I am a romantic at heart.

Hagrid finally got around to showing us what it was that was making all the racket in the forest.

Dragons.

Four, big, vicious, dragons who clearly weren't happy with their current accommodations and the number of them sent a shiver of realization down my spine.

"Dragons? That's the first task?" I asked Hagrid when his date moved to get a closer look.

"They're just seriously misunderstood creatures Harry." He tried to convince me.

"I understand them perfectly care for me to translate?" the spike covered one roared. "She just said that she is currently pissed off at her bedding for the night and would like to roast the nearest living thing to see if that makes it any better."

Cayde would be telling me to get a Dragon's Breath rocket launcher and finally settle the argument of which one is more deadly.

With that thought I steeled my resolve. I had faced the hordes of the hive and other alien species. This would be no different.

As though the spiked dragon could hear me, she blew a torrent of flame in our direction.

My steeled nerves shook.

Headmaster's Office

"How has you research gone Ollivander?"

"The hadium is unlike anything I've seen, its truly not of this world."

"And the weapon?"

"I see why Toland was called the shattered but strangely enough I am able to follow his logic."

"You are?"

"Yes, once you abandon morality and the concept of good and evil to take things in for what they are, makes me very uncomfortable."

"So, you know what kind of magic was used to make the weapon."

"No Albus I don't."

"But you said"

"I said I could follow his logic, his philosophy, ontology. The magic, if it can be called that, is nothing like ours. Its like comparing apples to oranges, aside from both being fruit they have nothing in common."

"I see."

"I don't know where the power to create something like this was drawn from, but I do know how it would have been drawn and distilled into something like this."

"How?"

"Violence, violence and death, conflict, two different ways coming into conflict until only one exists drawing strength from the other. This weapon acts as a bridge between the murderer and the victim. Strengthening the one that survives and draining more then life from the other, all the while the weapon becomes better at it, like a sharpened sword, maybe that's why it's called sword logic? I don't think a ghost could form from a victim of this weapon."

"Are you sure?"

"This thing drains its victims like a theological vampire in theory, I doubt the energy used to make a ghost would survive its hunger."

"A truly dangerous thing yet so muggle in its design."

"Perhaps that's the answer."

"To what?"

"How it works, muggles take things as they are and twist them to their needs. Blocking a river to harness it's power, perhaps this weapon taps into some preexisting force of nature or unnature to do what it does."

"Perhaps."

"It should be destroyed."

"What?"

"It shouldn't exist why should we let it continue to exist?"

"Because I think the owner and possible maker of it would not appreciate it's destruction."

"Funny enough we are working within sword logic."

"How so?"

"Her rule is harshest, and her people are unhappy, but she rules. The queen is the owner of the weapon, the weapon is their rule and we are the people, unhappy but still dancing to their tune."

"Guess that's what he meant when Toland said sword logic explains everything."

"Yes, and it unsettles me."

"You're not the only one Ollivander."

 **Sorry it took so long this chapter along with the road of life have been dragging their heels so I finally decided to go with what I had and just get it out to you guys next chapter will be the first task unless something inspires me. Leave a comment if you like and if you have any ideas about what I should do with the first task either comment or pm me and I will try to get back to you on a decision regarding said idea, peace.**


	8. Chapter 8

I honestly had no idea how this day had gone this far sideways.

It was the day of the first task. Our goal was to get the golden egg from the severely pissed off nesting mother dragon.

I already knew about the dragons and the fact that we could only have a wand going into the task. That wasn't going to be a problem, I know lots of over powered spells that should hold it off I thought.

What nobody thought was going to happen was the horntail breaking the chain keeping her close to the eggs and away from the entrance.

So as soon as I walked out, she tail-whipped me. Given the size and speed of her tail I was sent into the air with aching ribs. Problem is that once I land, I'm only wearing the soft robs I was provided. I'm going to die from the impact with the rock-solid wall.

I could turn into a crow and use my wings to bleed off the momentum without hitting anything, but then Dumbledore might figure out that I was the one who gave him Bad Juju.

My armor could save me from the impact but then I would be outed as the mysterious person who slew the Death eaters at the world cup. If only I had another set of armor.

Wait a minute.

A long time ago I stole a set of armor from New Monarchy when they pissed me off. Slighted the memory of the Iron Lords. A set of sovereign lion hunter armor to be exact. This was too perfect.

All these thoughts went through my head in the time it took for me to fly about halfway to my destination of the unforgiving rock wall.

With a mental command to my ghost my stolen armor was equipped just in time for me to ring my bell against the solid rock wall.

Must have been a really hard-hit cause I saw mini horntail dragons coming for me.

Dumbledore POV

This day couldn't get much worse.

Young Harry being set against the meanest dragon on hand was bad enough but said dragon breaking its chain and stalking the entrance filled me with dread.

Then the horror of watching Mr. Potter fly through the air, courtesy of the dragon. Knowing that the magic of the Goblet of Fire prevented anyone from interfering with the tasks while they were in motion just added to the horror.

Then as if a miracle from the Christian god. Harry was obscured by a flash of light and his robes were no longer there.

They were replaced by a set of light armor that screamed Gryffindor. The breastplate, grieves, vambraces and cloak had golden lions embossed on them along with a bright red paint on the rest of the armor pieces. The helm however was of an exotic design. Where we still in school, I would have given him points for his marvelous transfiguration work.

When he did hit the side of the stadium it was not with a splatter but with a heavy thud.

The sound of cracking and squawking though made me question how bad a person's luck could be.

The horntail eggs were hatching, and all baby dragons are hungry when they hatch, this breed especially and they were big enough to pose a threat to any unarmed wizard.

Harry was still dazed from his collision with the wall and the baby dragons were closing in. Their mother watching patiently.

One got close enough to lunge at the unsuspecting boy and tear many a scream from the audience, me included.

However, no one expected what happened next.

Mr. Potter evaded with the grace of a dancer and pulled a knife from somewhere and stabbed the dog sized dragon in the eye. Killing it instantly. The dragon handlers would not be happy, but they could not interfere anymore then I could.

Without a moment's hesitation Harry pulled the knife out of the dragon's skull and threw it at another infant dragon. Amazingly the knife found its mark again in the eye socket of another baby dragon.

By this time the mother figured out that the little human was a real threat to her brood and decided to join the fray.

What happened next was the most beautiful display of a game of cat and mouse.

Using the rocky cliffs and athleticism no one had seen before, Harry managed to avoid the lunges of the brood and fire breath of the mother dragon. Pulling out knifes all the while and stabbing the hatchlings in the eyes. One of his most impressive feats was flipping upside-down and spinning while throwing knifes.

After less than ten minutes of this brutally beautiful display none of the hatchlings didn't have a knife in their eye.

Mr. Potter managed to put quite a bit of distance between him and the now distraught mother dragon. Another glow, like when he transfigured his clothes into armor, emanated from his hands. What was he going to do now?

The answer was as surprising as it was quick.

A bow.

A white bow as tall as Harry was and judging by how thick it was, incredibly powerful. In his right hand he held the biggest arrow I had ever seen. It too was incredibly beautiful.

Mr. Potter notched the arrow and trudged up to the top of the nearest rocky cliff. Not a single hint of the quite strenuous display of acrobatics affected his gait. I dare say he could have gone another round.

Once Harry was perched on top of his rocky hill, the dragon took notice of him. With rage and a thirst for vengeance she raised her head to take in a breath for another blast of dragon fire.

Just as her head was at its highest point and deepest breath, Mr. Potter drew the length of his magnificent bow, took aim, and fired.

The arrow flew so fast that I doubt anyone was able to track it by eyesight.

One moment the Hungarian Horntail was ready to end young Mr. Potter's life. The next moment she was dead, with that huge arrow sticking halfway out of her skull. No doubt the tailfeathers were still buried in her brain. Given how he slew the basilisk it shouldn't have been a surprise that Harry would go for the roof of the mouth of another reptile. Though this time he didn't decide to physically be in the mouth for the killing blow.

For another moment the dragon was frozen, as if reality couldn't believe that the mature fourteen-year-old had slayed the dragon with a bow and arrow.

Then reality caught up to the facts and the body of the dragon crumpled, like a puppet whose strings were cut.

Harry then made his way to the almost empty nest. In the center of it sat the golden egg. I expected him to just grab the egg and walk away. He did hate fame after all.

So, understandably, I was surprised that raised the egg above his head like a trophy. At first, I wondered why the boy who hated fame would do such a crowd-pleasing thing, and it was crowd pleasing. I am sure I lost more of my hearing from the cheers.

Then it hit me.

He was doing this for the person or persons who entered his name into the tournament. A declaration that he would not die to something so beneath him, and a promise of violence should he every find who did it. Given the show he just put on, I almost feel sorry for the fool who did it, almost, but not quite.

Harry POV

The score I got from the judges was of no consequence to me. That being said, I was below everyone else for killing the dragons.

Thankfully everyone thought my armor was a fantastic transfiguration. Only bad thing is that McGonagall was going to expect better results in her class. Oh well.

The party that the twins threw was amazing given the time they had and what they could purchase given their age and still being in Hogwarts.

So, you can imagine their surprise when the guest of honor pulls out a huge stash of hard muggle liquor. Fake IDs are so easy to make with glimmer and a ghost.

The party in the common room was by far the craziest that it had seen in the last ten years. I even managed to get Hermione to have a few drinks. Still however, it was nowhere near as wild as some of the raves I would organize for the Iron Lords, but it was enough to get me blackout drunk.

Which leads us to my current predicament.

I'm in my bed, naked, with Angelia Johnson. Once my brain processed this, I felt an emotion I had not felt in a very long time.

Embarrassment.

I can't count the number of times I have woken up in bed with other women, hell other men too, and just shrugged it off. This feeling of embarrassment, I hadn't felt it since the first time waking up with my one-night stand happened centuries ago.

Maybe it was because guardians had a different social role, maybe it was the fact that I no longer have my hound dog reputation to hide behind or it could be that I'm still in a teenage body and have had to act the part for so long. Doesn't matter, I had to get her out of my bed before someone finds out.

Apparently, she was a light weight in the drinking department cause nothing I did would wake her up and I was in no condition to carry her anywhere outside of the dorm. She was passed out on the side of my bed closest to Neville who was also passed out in said bed, and by the looks of it, not wearing his pajama top.

I am an evil sick, twisted, bastard.

But I still left Angelia in bed with Neville. Doesn't matter who she finds sleeping with her, she's still going to be mortified. At least Neville might come away from this with a confidence boost. I hope.

With a headache in one hand and my wand in the other, I collected all the empty bottles and vanished them.

Once my cover ups were done and knowing I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep I made my way down to breakfast. It was a Sunday; the task was held on a Saturday so that the champions had a day before going back to class.

At the Gryffindor table, no one above the age of thirteen was present.

McGonagall decided that I held the answer to where the rest of the house of Gryffindor was at.

"Mr. Potter, why aren't the rest of your classmates attending breakfast?" She asked with an edge to her voice that would have cowed anyone else.

"I think they might be sleeping off hangovers." I bluntly replied.

"Hangovers?" she asked in the best lion growl I've ever heard.

"Yah, I think someone spiked the butterbeer can't say for sure though."

With that she stormed off to the dormitory, and I could have a nice greasy breakfast.

About an hour later the first of the zombies of Gryffindor arrived. Lightweights.

But the head of house was making her way to me, damn rats.

"Mr. Potter, a little birdie told me that it was you who, how did you put it? Spiked the butterbeer."

"Couldn't have been me I'm an angel, can't you see the wings?" The sarcasm was thick with that sentence. And Mt. McGonagall was going to blow.

"I Harry James Potter i.e. Loki, founder of the Iron Lords, swear upon my magic that I haven't purchased fire whiskey in the last fourteen years."

With that another vow was made, my magic stayed with me and the deputy headmistress was defused. The twins were staring in awe.

"Be that as it may, the whole house except those third year and under, will be attending detention with me after breakfast." With that she walked off to finish her meal, followed by the collective groan of the zombies.

As promised detention was held in McGonagall's classroom, but the desks were replaced with benches on the sides of the walls and the middle was open. Mr. Filch was in the corner setting up the biggest vinyl record player I've ever seen.

Interesting.

"I originally had this planed for November but given what happened last night I have decided that now is the time." The professor ground out.

"The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard tournament since its inception. On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests gather in the great hall for an evening of well-mannered frivolity." She emphasized the last two words.

"As representatives of the host school I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally because the Yule Ball is, first and foremost, a dance."

With that the girls chattered excitedly, and the boys groaned in exasperation.

"Silence! The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries I will not have you in the course of a single evening besmirching that name again by behaving like a babbling bumbling band of baboons."

This was getting good, making hungover teens dance the waltz.

"Now to dance is to let the body breath." Very true, she knows what she is talking about.

"In every girl, a secret swan slumbers, longing to burst forth and take flight." I couldn't help the snort at the corniness. "Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance. Mr. Potter will you join me please?"

Here it comes but I have a surprise for her.

"I do already know how to waltz professor." I stated.

"I will be the judge of that." She replied.

I bowed in the proper way, hand out and front knee bent. She seemed surprised, guess she thought I was bluffing. I flowed into the proper stance to begin, again she was wide eyed. When the music started, I moved.

Not a single foot was out of place nor hand where it shouldn't be. No one said a thing, that's how graceful we were. McGonagall was so caught up in her surprise that we didn't stop until the song ended.

Once it did, the professor seemed to come to her senses.

"I guess you do know how to dance Mr. Potter." She admitted.

"Yes, but if I'm being honest the waltz is a bit dated for me." I baited. No way was I going to let her calling me out go without a little chaos.

"Then what would be more your speed?" she asked with a quirked brow.

"As you said, to dance is to let the body breathe. To add to that, dancing is an expression of yourself. Like writing a song or creating a piece of art, it has its own magic. I doubt you have ever heard of shuffle dancing?"

"No, I have not." She replied.

"If I may?" I said while pointing my wand at the record player.

She nodded her approval and I charmed the thing to play a song from the last city. Atlantis by Scandinavianz but slowed down.

(VT video of the principal shuffle dancing with his students could only find the dam thing on Facebook.)

McGonagall seemed shocked when the music started but I didn't care. Once I had her attention again, I began to shuffle dance.

The Last City was a melting pot of the world's cultures, what remained of them anyways. This was something that was shown to the people during a Dawning festival by new refugees and I fell in love with the style of dance.

Without realizing it again, I danced through the whole song. Once I stopped everyone began clapping, even Professor McGonagall.

"That was beautiful Mr. Potter, now, everyone come together, boys, on your feet."

What followed was something that I and the professor will remember for vastly different reasons.

Everyone who drank too much was wobbly as they danced and wincing every time a high note played from that ancient machine. There was an odd number of students, so I had a front row seat. Until McGonagall asked me to help others, then I wasn't smiling, but she was.

Dumbledore POV

After the first task the tests on Bad Juju had resumed. Its secrets were not so easily uncovered, or would the more appropriate word be understood? Sirius Black would have to be contacted, someone needed to use the weapon in order to discern its function besides killing its target.

I'm reasonably confident that there will be no harm to the user but as a caution, the school nurse, myself and Ollivander will have to be present when it is used. Hagrid may love them but the acromantula hordes in the forest needed to be brought down to more manageable numbers.

While I was musing over the logistics of further testing. A familiar raven flew in through my open window dropping off another package. This time though he perched himself on Fawkes's stand. Curious.

After removing the wrapping, I found a wooden box containing more memories, probably modified to leave out pieces like the last one, and a letter.

 _Mr. Dumbledore_

 _If you haven't tried to use Bad Juju yet, then I may offer some advice that could prove beneficial. While it won't corrupt its wielder like a true weapon of sorrow, it may give the user a taste for killing things if they are weak willed. So, get someone with a strong will to use it and they should be fine._

 _On to the package then. While I have given you knowledge of the Hive, I have not told you were they come from or what else will come when the dark days are upon us. The memories of my personal experiences with the Cabal, Eliksni, Vex, and Taken. Muninn, my raven, was instructed to wait for a letter from you if you so desire, he will also wait if you want to look at a memory first._

 _Eternally yours_

 _L_

It took a minute to get over the shock. dread? With that I picked up one of the memories, this one labelled Taken. Muninn kept his eye on me but didn't move from his perch. No sense procrastinating.

I had no idea what I was getting into when I dipped my head into the water of the pensieve.

 **Thankyou to those who have stuck with this story despite my erratic writing schedule. I try to do two chapters of one story then two for the other one I'm writing. I will be switching to my other story; it hasn't been updated since July (Sobbing) and finals are fast approaching so I may not update for a while. I know its overused, but please leave a review. Doesn't have to be some mantra praising my work (but those do tickle my ego) it could be a question on something you notice, half the time the constructive reviews spot a plot hole I didn't, or something you don't like about it and they just help keep my pumped about this story. Anyways hope to get back to you guys soon.**

 **Justus3138**


End file.
